YYH and the Mysterious American
by JadedKatrina
Summary: Completed! Ch5 up...First YYH fic so please don't flame me too hard, An American comes to Japan meets the YYH crew and they have to protect her sorry suck at summaries any way R&R ; )
1. The New Girl

**__**

YYH and the Mysterious American

Summary: A mysterious American transfer student shows up at Saryaski High School 

And seems to have a secret that the new demon is itching to get his hands on. Can the spirit detectives protect her and stop the demon before it is too late.

A.N.: Sorry about any mistakes on names and such, if you find any mistakes feel free to include them into your review.

Nikki: I think they get the idea by now so get on with it!!!

Me: I still need to include the disclaimer so the hordes of lawyers do not come after me *knock knock* oh no they're here run away *runs right into a wall* ooooo, that hurts o_O

Nikki: She doesn't own YuYuHakusho or any of the characters; she does own me and any characters not in the show. Now onto chapter one…

Chapter one: The new girl

"Mother, I can't find my keys any where," a fifteen-year-old girl yelled down to her mother.

"Did Tai maybe hide them again," her mother yelled back to the girl.

The girl looked for Tai seeing him also missing, "Um - probably…"

The 5'6" tall girl finished dressing into her new school uniform of Saryaski (sorry if it is spelled wrong) Junior High School. The skirt was blue pleated and came down to her knees and the white shirt had a sailor collar with a scarf that tied. She quickly threw her silver hair back into a ponytail as she made sure everything was neat and in place. She grabbed her school bag from the desk and ran out of her bedroom tripping over an unpacked box on the floor.

She already hated this school for making her wear a skirt. She was more comfortable in jeans and a tank top, which is why she planned on changing after classes. The girl ran into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and finding her keys also there.

"Honey you need to eat more than that," the girl's mother said.

"Sorry mom, running late, no time, gotta go, see you later, will be home late, exploring," she said in one breath as she left through the front door.

The girls mother shook her head, "Still as scatterbrained as ever and get back in her young man."

A midnight black fox slunk back into the living room after giving the woman the evil eye.

The fifteen-year-old American girl peddled her bike down the sidewalk praying she wouldn't be late for her first day of school. She was the front steps of the school come into view and saw that the students hadn't even began to filter into the pristine school building. She saw someone step right in front of her and barely missed creaming a boy in a green school uniform and slicked back hair. She swerved and parked the bike onto the bike rack. She glanced back at him seeing his gaze fixed on hers. 

She locked the bike up and grabbed her bag from the handlebars. She felt someone grab her shoulder and she proceeded to flip them onto the ground twisting their wrist in the process. When she looked at them, it was the same boy who she nearly creamed with her bike when he stepped out in front of her. She let go of his wrist and stalked off without saying sorry. It served him right, maybe that will teach him to not sneak up on people. As she went inside an orange haired boy stood over the black haired one.

"Hey Urameshi, whatcha doin' down there. Someone finally flatten ya," the orange haired boy said laughing loudly.

"Shut up Baka," Urameshi said as he stood up his back aching from hitting the concrete, "Some Baka female got all huffy when I touched her shoulder and she flipped me, just like I weighed nothing."

"Oh good one, Urameshi, getting flattened by a girl will be something I'm sure everyone would like to hear. The Great Urameshi number one punk at Saryaski Junior High School beaten by a girl," the orange haired by continued laughing very loudly.

"If one word gets out about this Kuwabara I will knock you into the Makai and back," Urameshi threatened.

Kuwabara had his hands up in defeat as he backed away from his friend's murderous glare, "N-no problem… Gomen-nasai."

"Come on, I can't believe Keiko actually talked me into going to school today," Urameshi said as he put his hands into his pocket and huffed into the school and to his home room.

As he walked in Keiko waved for him to sit next to her. He sat down and proceeded to stare out the window uninterested in the class occurring around him. He saw the silver haired girl walk-in gracefully and stands at the front of the room. Yusuke Urameshi focused hi gaze onto her, now seeing who flipped him. The girl was 5'6" slim figured, long silver hair that even in a ponytail still reached her lower back. She glared at Urameshi before smiling once again.

"Class I want you to welcome your new classmate Nikita Mairoushi from America. Ms. Mairoushi you may take a seat by … Keiko (sorry forgot her last name)," the teacher said.

"Arigato Ms. Mashi-sensai," Nikita said as she bowed to the teacher.

Nikita went and sat down next to Keiko who had her hand raised so she would know which one was she. As the American sat down she gave Yusuke a death glare once more before taking out her schoolbook. 

Me: she is really giving Hiei a run for his money now isn't she, 

Hiei: Do it once more and meet my katana, 

Nikki: Hey back off shorty, gives the death glare once more and gets ready to beat him senseless, 

Me: oh well back to the story

School soon passed by quickly and Nikita walked out into the beautiful weather after changing into her jeans and tank top. She heard footsteps behind her and continued unlocking her bike chain.

"Excuse me," a female voice sounded behind her.

Nikita stood up, turning to face a girl of moderate height, brown hair, and brown eyes. She smiled at the girl knowing her as Keiko from homeroom. Nikita set her bag onto the seat of the bike and eyed her cautiously.

"Yes?" Nikita asked.

"I know your new here and I wanted to invite you to my parents noodle shop to meet some of my friends," Keiko asked.

Nikita shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah okay. And I'm sorry about coming off as a cold heartless person, but bad day."

"It's okay," Keiko said as she waited for Nikita to grab her bike off the bike rack, "Where do you live anyway?"

"Oh, quite away that way," Nikita said pointing to the north.

"Oh wow you must live in Suiichi's neighborhood," Keiko said as they began to walk towards the noodle shop.

"Who?" Nikita asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't met Suiichi Minamino yet. Tall, long red hair, beautiful green eyes, quite handsome, makes most every girl swoon over him," Keiko said.

"Um now that you mention it, I live next door to someone who fits that description, but haven't had the liberty in meeting him yet," Nikita said.

"Why aren't you attending his school then?" Keiko questioned.

"Well first I can't afford it, second I'm too lazy to want extra work even though I have the brains for it, third then I wouldn't have met you," Nikita said smiling at Keiko's expression.

"You sound like my boyfriend, Yusuke Urameshi. Only I have to threaten him with bodily harm to even get him to go to school. I don't understand it, if only he would put in just an ounce of effort that he usually puts into beating someone up then I would be happy, but…" Keiko explained.

"Well we all have our down falls," Nikita said staring into space thinking about how many times she had beat up a boy for just looking at her wrong at her old school in America.

The question and answer talk went on for another fifteen minutes only stopping when they reached Keiko's parents noodle shop. Nikita locked her bike up out front before following the shorter girl into the warm restaurant.

"Mother, Father I'm back," Keiko said and soon was enveloped in a hug by her parents.

"Who is this honey?" Keiko's mother asked (sorry don't know their names)

"A friend from school," Keiko said.

"And does your friend from school have a name," her father asked.

"My name is Nikita Mairoushi from America. I just moved here with my mother," Nikita said bowing to the two adults.

"Pleasure to meet you," Keiko's mother said.

"Hey Keiko," Urameshi called out as he came in.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said as she ran up to him dragging Nikita behind her.

"What's she doing here?" he spat out.

Nikita glared at him, her eyes threatening bodily harm, "_I'm_ here because Keiko invited me here."

"Nikita this is Yusuke Urameshi," Keiko said still smiling not at all fazed by Nikita's death glare at Yusuke or his returning ones that were beginning to falter.

"Keiko please call me Nikki. Nikita is so formal," Nikki said.

"Oh um - sure," Keiko said, "Where are the others. I want to introduce them to Nikki."

"In the park. Come on," Yusuke said as he left the noodle shop.

Nikki unlocked her bike and walked next to Keiko who walked next to Yusuke. The trio made their way into the park and soon met up with three other teens lounging on a park bench. The conversation they were having came to an abrupt stop as Nikki came closer. The orange haired boy started laughing when he saw her. The red head raised an eyebrow in puzzlement and the blue haired girl just smiled at Nikki.

"Hey guys this is Nikita Mairoushi from America," Keiko began, "And that's Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan, and Suiichi Minamino."

She pointed at the orange haired boy, then the blue haired girl and finally the red headed boy.

"Pleasure to meet you," Suiichi said in his cool, calm, quiet voice, "You wouldn't happen to be my new next door neighbor would you."

"Actually I am," Nikki said smiling just enough to cause her amber eyes to sparkle.

"You're the girl who flattened Urameshi aren't you?" Kuwabara stated while laughing like a hyena.

Nikki smiled slyly at the tall boy before grabbing his wrist and throwing him across the park, a good ten or twenty feet away. Urameshi stood in shock at what happened. Suiichi watched the girl with a trained eye trying to find out what she is hiding. Botan and Keiko went to help Kuwabara up to his feet. A hidden person watched in amusement from the tree near the woods at the downfall of the Baka Ningen that he hates. Nikki heard the hidden person smirk before looking up into the tree.

She saw a short male about sixteen or seventeen with spiky black hair that had a white star burst on the front part. He wore a white bandana on his forehead, black pants, black long sleeve cloak like shirt, and a white scarf. He focused his crimson eyes onto her amber ones before jumping down to the ground. He carried a katana that Nikki knew had probably killed many. She approached him intrigued by his sudden presence.

"Hello, my name is Nikita Mairoushi," Nikki said.

"Hn," was all the response she received.

"Sorry about that. His name is Hiei Jaganshi," Suiichi said.

"I understand," Nikki said as she sat down on the bench.

She pulled out a sketch pad from her bag as well as a pencil box. She opened up the pad to an empty page and began to sketch a drawing only occasionally looking up to get a referrence on something. By the time she was almost done Kuwabara was on his feet looking for Nikki. She ignored him as he stood in front of her blabbering on about how he was going to make an exception to his rule about not fighting girls. Nikki set her pad face down so no one could see what she was drawing and then stood up.

"Just so you know, Kazuma, I do not wish to fight you . The reason why I threw you was to teach you a lesson to not laugh at others misfortunes," Nikki began her voice low, calm, and resonating power, "I did not intend to flip Yusuke, but I did it because he startled me. I do not like anyone touching me without my consent. Even a simple handshake could result in you getting a broken arm. Do I make myself clear, Kazuma."

"Yes ma'am," he said sitting down.

Nikki grabbed her bag and hoped onto her bike peddling away from the park as fast as she could. She needed to get home to cool down before she lost her temper and control over her spirit energy. If she ever let that slip even a little there would be people trying to kidnap her for the energy.

Yusuke and company watched her back as she biked away. Kuwabara, Botan, and Suiichi all shivered as a wave of spirit energy washed over them. Hiei took the time they were preoccupied to grab the forgotten sketch pad from the bench.

"Okay, did anyone else feel that?" Kuwabara asked his voice quivering from the verbal onslaught he had received.

"Yes I did," Suiichi said thoughtfully.

"Kurama?" Urameshi asked.

"I think Nikita is concealing a lot of spirit energy. Even more than you Yusuke. When she let her control slip it was almost like a tidal wave of energy was released before the dam was brought back up," Kurama said.

"I think I will go talk with Koenma to see if the Foreign Division of Affairs has anyone registered with high spirit energy," Botan said as her oar appeared.

The ferry girl flew into the sky seated on the oar. Soon she was out of sight and the others began heading home. Hiei and Kurama were the only ones left in the park as the daylight failed and slipped into darkness. Kurama spotted the black sketch pad in his hands as he stared at one of the drawings.

"Hiei," Kurama began, "Is that Nikita's sketch pad?"

"Hn," was all Hiei said.

"It is," Kurama said as he snatched it from the fire demon's grasp.

He looked at the last drawing done and saw it was of him and Hiei as they were standing in the park earlier. It was perfect down to the last thread of Hiei's scarf. Kurama was amazed at the speed in which it was completed. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the other drawings. There were many of a fox, none colored of course, and even a few of him which surprised him. He closed it up and started walking home. He would drop it off to Nikita on the way. Hiei followed also curious it seemed about the Ningen girl.

"Hiei why did you take the sketch pad?" Kurama inquired.

"I was curious about what she was drawing," he said shortly. (Me: I know Hiei is kinda OOC so sue me,).

"And?" Kurama continued.

"She draws perfectly," Hiei said, "And if you repeat what I said I will cut off all your tails and use them as a katana warmer."

Kurama put his hands up in defeat, "I will not say a word on threat of de-tailment."

Hiei jumped into the tree by Kurama's house as Kurama walked away. The tree happened to be in between Kurama and Nikita's house. Kurama rang the door bell and waited. Soon the door opened revealing a young woman with black hair pulled up in a claw clip and brown hair. She was no taller than 5'0" and slightly on the chunky side. She smiled at the teen before ushering him into the house.

"Good evening Mrs. Mairoushi. I do not want to interrupt you, but Nikita left her sketch pad at the park."

As if on cue Nikita yelled down the stairs, "Mom have you seen my sketch pad."

"Actually dear come down. I believe you have a guest," Reya Mairoushi called back up.

"Mother what are you saying. I haven't invited anyone … oh my, Gomen," Nikki said as she came down the stairs and saw Suiichi Minamino standing in the front hall.

"Now dear don't be rude, introduce your friend," Mrs. Mairoushi said.

"Sorry, Suiichi my mother Reya Mairoushi, Mom, Suiichi Minamino," Nikki said.

"You must be Shiori Minamino's son," Reya said smiling. (Me: I'm not sure what her exact spelling is so just deal)

"Yes I am," Suiichi said.

I thought so. So polite. Your mother came by earlier to welcome us," Reya said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um… okay," Suiichi said uncertain.

"Very good. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Hope you like taco's," Reya said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Gomen, she gets very excited when a friend of mine stops by considering in America I had a whole total of one," Nikki said as she walked back up to her room.

Suiichi followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom that was even with his own. The room was painted dark blue and looked like the sky right before the dark night rolls in. There was a whole star system on the ceiling. There were also shelves of books in English and Japanese against the wall and porcelain dolls smiling down from other shelves above the bed. The bed itself was full sized with celtic bedding done in the same dark blue as the walls. The desk contained a laptop open and logged onto an instant messenger service. Lying on the desk next to the laptop was a black fox with silver eyes. He realized that it was a Youkai, a Kitsune only the can have eyes that color or gold as Youko liked to sport sometimes.

"Suiichi isn't that Hiei in the tree outside?" Nikki inquired about the short fire demon in the tree.

"Um… yes it is," Suiichi answered.

"Would he like to join us for dinner?" Nikki asked.

"I am not sure. He is usually not very social, but I will ask," Suiichi said.

"I'll ask him," Nikki said opening the window, "Hiei would you like to join me, Suiichi, and my family for dinner?"

"Hn," Hiei answered before leaping into the window.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Nikki said sitting down on the computer chair, "Sit down. I and Tai will not bite."

The black fox watched the two Youkai with interest as they sat down on the bed or at least Suiichi sat down. Hiei sat on the window sill looking bored.

"So why did you stop by anyways," inquired the American, "It's not like we are best friends. We just met today."

"You left this at the park," Suiichi said handing the sketch book to the girl

"I was wondering where it went off to," Nikki said, "So how did you like them?"

Suiichi nearly fell off the bed at the question, Hiei just smirked, "Ho-how do you know…"

"Oh come on I am sure curiosity got the better of you and you looked," Nikki said, "I don't mind, really. I hope you don't mind that I sketched you guys."

"Not at all. They are beautiful, but how, if we just met, did you sketch me?" Suiichi questioned.

"I saw you briefly when I moved in and memorized your face. I can do that, with one glance I can tell you exactly what you were doing, wearing, eating, whatever at that time. Even months later," Nikki explained.

"Hn, very useful," Hiei said, "Especially if you need to hunt them down."

"Wow more then a 'Hn' for a change. Are you falling well. Do I need to call a doctor," Nikki said laughing.

Suiichi was trying not to laugh at the fire demon, but failed miserably. Hiei gave them both his famous death glare (Nikki: see I didn't steal it completely from you,) as they watched him. Nikki grabbed her pillow and hit the fire demon in the face. His eyes grew wide and he took the pillow this time hitting Suiichi upside the head. Nikki was laughing hysterically when he felt a pillow hit her as well. She saw Suiichi holding it in his hands. 

Both he and Hiei were advancing on to her determined to get her back. She backed away slowly until her back hit the wall. She then grinned slyly at them and shielded herself from the soon to come pillow blows. Just as they were going to hit her Reya called upstairs.

"Nikki honey dinners ready," Reya shouted.

"Okay Mom, and set one more plate I have another friend who will be eating dinner with us," Nikki shouted down.

"Sure thing," Reya said.

"Come on guys dinner won't wait for us, especially when my hungry half brother gets home," Nikki said.

The three friends went down stairs into the living room and then the dining room. Trhere was a boy about twenty five or so sitting at the table waiting on them. He was about 5'2" with short black hair and hazel eyes. Nikki sat down across from him, Suiichi next to him, and Hiei next to Nikki. Reya sat at the head of the table. Soon each person had a plate full of food and began eating.

"Hey little sis, introduce your friends," the twenty-five year old said.

"Sure, the red head is Suiichi Minamino our next door neighbor and the black haired one is Hiei Jaganshi. Guys this is my half brother Ryou Muiishu. He has his father's last name. When I was born Mom was already remarried to my father Daashu Miaroushi hence were half siblings," Nikki explained.

"Thank you for explaining our insane family past," Ryou said chuckling.

"Sure thing. Anyone for seconds," Nikki asked.

"No thank you," Suiichi said.

"No," Hiei said.

"Well then folks I think I will excuse myself and these gentleman," Nikki said getting up from the table.

She carried her plate and her guests plates to the kitchen. She met up with Suiichi and Hiei in the front hall. She said good-night before closing the door. Kurama walked with Hiei to his house next door. Hiei once again sat in the tree waiting for Kurama to go to his room and let him in. Soon the window opened and Hiei leapt in silently landing on the floor. The short fire demon sat down on Kurama's bed waiting on the Kitsune to speak.

"Hiei why did you join in the pillow fight? It just seemed like something so - um - Ningen would not interest you," Kurama said point blank.

"Hn, do not know actually," Hiei responded, "And do not let the Baka or Urameshi know what I did tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it, honestly," Kurama said sincerely.

"That goes for Youko as well," Hiei said.

"Sure, promise," Kurama said again, "And now if you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

"Hn," Hiei said as he leapt back into the tree.

Kurama chuckled to himself as the fire demon left the room. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed falling almost instantly to sleep. Hiei watched the girl as she also slipped into bed. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked as the moon light hit her. He mentally slapped himself for those thoughts running thought his mind. He let his Jagan eye search her mind, but found it guarded well by a barrier.

'Hmm, interesting. I will need to keep a close watch on her,' Hiei thought to himself.

He saw Nikki shift to a sitting position and search her room for the prying mind. Her gaze fell on the fire demon sitting in the tree and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. He felt someone try to enter his mind and his Jagan eye glowed as it shielded him from the prying mind. Soon it stopped and Nikki's eyes went wide in surprise. Hiei jumped down from the tree and using his demon speed headed to the Makai to sleep.

__

Me: So how was it, hopefully good enough to review. So people please read and review. 5 reviews and I will update the next chapter.

Nikki: come on people be nice and tell her that it is excellente'. so I can't speak French so sue me.

Hiei: you are mine. Using my death glare will earn you a one way ticket to the Makai the hard way.

Nikki: bring it on shorty *pulls out a katana*

Hiei: Hn, *pulls out his katana and goes after her*

Both: you are dead!!!

Yusuke: What is going on in here I am trying to sleep, *runs away in fear as both Hiei and Nikki chase him down*

Me: Well while they destroy my bedroom * dodges a flying book* I will begin the next chapter, Later days…

Next episode:Koenma finds out about Nikki's spirit energy, Nikki gets attacked, and the Spirit detectives find out about a new demon. Guest appearances by Genkai and Yukina.


	2. The attempted Kidnap

**__**

YYH and the Mysterious American

Summary: A mysterious American transfer student shows up at Saryaski High School 

And seems to have a secret that the new demon is itching to get his hands on. Can the spirit detectives protect her and stop the demon before it is too late.

Me:Welcome back everyone and now onto the second chapter of YYH and the Mysterious American.

Nikki:Hold it what about the disclaimer, you don't want the lawyers to come back do you *knock, knock*

Me:Oh not again *gets ready to run*

Nikki:*rolls eyes at the authoress* It's just the pizza man, now go and pay him for my extra large black olive pizza.

Me:*answers door and gets taken by a demon* Ahhhh!

Nikki:Oh well I guess I have to save her * Inuyasha jumps through the window*

Inuyasha: I will defeat that demon scum * draw out Tetsiega*

Nikki:Hey wrong fic this is YuYuHakusho not Inuyash *sweat drops*

Inuyasha: *sweat drops and runs back to his fic*

Nikki:Well anyways gotta go, Authoress does not own YYH or any characters related to YYH or Inuyasha, she does own me and any characters not related to the show. *draws out katana and runs out the door* Get back here Youkai scum.

Chapter two: The attempted kidnap

Botan was finally allowed into the young prince of death's office after waiting for hours. George the Ogre led the way in. A small toddler sucking on a blue binky sat behind the large desk stamping papers piled up on it. Botan stood in front of the desk waiting for him to finish. The door opened once more and a short elderly woman walked in, her pale pink hair disheveled. She wore a blue and red sleeveless Japanese outfit. She stormed up to the desk angry about something. Botan stood fidgeting in her pink kimono.

"Alright toddler I want an explanation," the angry woman said.

"Genkai I would appreciate a little respect for I am the great Koenma," Koenma said as he stood on his chair, "Now what must I explain about."

"Why there was a sudden tidal wave of overly strong spirit energy," Genkai stated impatiently, "I'm still suffering a headache from it invading my body."

"I do not know what you are referring to," Koenma said.

"Sir I think I may be able to explain about that one," Botan said.

"Well…" Genkai said annoyed with the two Makai dwellers.

"Well it seems a new girl from America is the holder of the energy," Botan began, "She knows about it because she has concealed it. And I mean concealed it so well that you can't sense any spirit energy around her."

"Then if it's concealed how did I feel it?" Genkai demanded.

"She kind of - um - lost her temper at Kazuma and let it slip slightly, but she instantly put the barrier back up," Botan explained.

"Well that certainly explains a lot," Genkai said sitting down on the chair in front of the desk, "So what do we do now?"

Koenma looked confused for a minute before answering, "How about I search our Foreign files to see if the Americans have her on record."

"Sounds great," Botan said all bubbly.

"Girl take some valium or something. It's too early to be this cheerful," Genkai said irritated.

"I will hopefully know something tomorrow," Koenma said, "Can I hold a meeting at your temple, Genkai?"

"Very well, I was going to call the Dimwit in any way to condition him," Genkai said getting up from the chair, "And tell Hiei, Yukina says hello."

With that Genkai left the office letting the door slam behind her. Botan watched the toddler still smiling.

__

Koenma: Hey stop calling me a toddler

Me: well that's what you are aren't you

Koenma: I happen to be the prince of…

Nikki: Alright you two stop arguing, Kami I feel like I'm baby sitting. Now back to our regularly scheduled programming @.@

"Botan keep an eye on this American. Your duties will be handled while your away," Koenma said.

"Um - sir why don't I get Keiko to watch her… I mean not that I don't want to do this, it's just she is the first one who befriended her," Botan said quickly.

"Oh very well, just make sure she doesn't lose control again. The underbelly of the demon realm is bustling with rumors of a new and powerful demon ready to go after Ningenkai and Makai and she will either be a great ally or a deadly enemy," Koenma said around the pacifier in his mouth.

"Alright already," the blue haired ferry girl said.

She left the office and Koenma turned to the ogre called George, "George get Matthew on the phone. NOW!"

"Ye-yes sir," George said quickly hurrying out of the office.

Moments later the phone on the desk rang, "Good evening Prince Koenma how may I be of service?"

"Matthew I need information on an American with incredible levels of spirit energy," Koenma told the head of Foreign affairs North American Division.

"Well I can check on it, but I don't think we have had anyone here with loads of spirit energy," Matthew said, "Come to think of it we have never had anyone with any spirit energy, at least not recently."

"Interesting," Koenma said, "Thanks any way."

"No problem," Matthew hung up the phone.

Koenma got up and decided to got to bed. Tomorrow he will deal with this problem.

Nikki rolled over hitting her alarm clock trying to remember why she set it on a Saturday. She then remembered that she wanted to go to the woods and work on one of her sketches. The silver haired teen got up and dressed in Khakis pants, a white polo, and deck shoes. She left her hair hanging loose for a change. Nikki grabbed the easel, paper, paints, and sketch pad before heading down the stairs. Tai came up behind her hoping to come along as well.

"Come on Tai. I know you haven't been out yet," Nikki told the black fox.

She lifted him up and draped him across her shoulders. She loaded up her bike and made her way to the woods near the park. As she got closer Tai became excited at the fact that he can run around freely. Nikki biked into the woods finding a clearing near a well trodden foot path. She let Tai down warning him to stay near by. The silver haired girl set up the easel and got out the paints and sketch pad. She began working on the sketch of Hiei and Suiichi that she drew yesterday. The day wore on Nikki only taking quick breaks to eat lunch and find Tai.

Soon the painting was complete and Nikki looked at it. Knowing that it was beautiful. Nikki heard a twig snap under someone's foot steps. She stood listening for a minute to see if the sound was real or not. Three fairly large males stepped out of the woods and into the clearing. Nikki was taken aback by them suddenly appearing. Tai appeared in front of her in his true Kitsune form baring his fangs at the intruders (an: his fox form not human form like Youko Kurama). The first two men brought out knives where as the third brought out a sword. They circled her thinking that she would be scared and run.

"Hey lookie here boys the babe has an ittle bitty fox to protect her," the man with the sword said.

Tai leapt at the man hoping to tear out his tongue, but the man just hit the kitsune into a tree behind Nikki.

"No!" she yelled, "Now I will make you pay for hurting him."

"Yeah right little girl. Just give up now, I don't think my boss wants you to be delivered in pieces," the man with the sword said.

"Not likely," Nikki said getting into a defensive stance, feet apart, one hand at ready the other palm up. A silver staff appeared in her hand. It was about five feet in height. Nikki twirled it around herself gracefully before leaping at one of the knife wielding maniacs. She knocked him into a tree, rendering him unconscious in seconds. The second knife wielder lunged at Nikki catching her across the chest when she couldn't get out of the way in time. She was now bleeding freely and using up too much energy to sustain the staff. She stuck the staff into the ground and stepped back preparing to use one of her energy moves.

"Star Burst Attack!" she shouted.

The top of the staff glowed and shot energy out of it. The multiple energy bursts struck the knife wielder, killing him instantly. Nikki grabbed the staff from the ground attacking the sword wielder. The parries went on for ten minutes straight only ending when Nikki fell to her knees. She was bleeding profusely from many different slashes, many of them deep. Her body bruised and battered fought to stay conscious. The spirit staff wavered and then vanished. The sword wielder just laughed at her futile attempts to stop him. He bent down to pick her up when another shorter male with black, spiky hair as well as one with red hair holding a rose walked into the clearing.

"You two pipsqueaks are in my way," the man with the sword yelled at them.

"Hiei you take care of him. I will help Nikki" Kurama said.

"Hn," Hiei responded his katana already out.

The fire demon hurried after the sword wielder and soon they were locked into a sword fight, blades clanging with each blow. Kurama went to Nikki's side realizing that she needs help right away or she will die. Her spirit energy was nearly depleted leaving her exhausted. Nikki tried to stay conscious, but soon found that she couldn't. She fainted into Kurama's arms as he gingerly picked her up.

"Hiei we must go, now," Kuram said a note of urgency in his voice.

Hiei cut the man in half before wiping off his blade. The fire demon picked up the unconscious kitsune before following the red haired fox demon up the path. Soon a large temple came into view. Kurama sprinted up the steps and burst into the templ. The sudden noise startled Genkai out of her meditation. Yukina came out of her room and saw Kurama carrying Nikki and Hiei carrying a kitsune fox.

"What is the meaning of all this racket?" Genkai asked coming into the room, irritated at the interruption.

"She was attacked by demons in the clearing near here," Kurama said as he laid the girl down on the couch, "They were trying to take her to the Makai."

"Okay, then what's with the black Kitsune?" Genkai inquired as she stepped to Nikki's side.

"It belongs to her," Hiei said laying it down next to Nikki.

Genkai raised an eye brow in curiosity as she and Yukina worked on healing the injured girl. Botan appeared next to Kurama and her eyes went wide when she saw Nikki lying on the couch injured.

"What happened?" Botan asked none of the cheerfulness in her voice.

"Long story. Get Yusuke and everyone to come here," Kurama said solemnly.

Botan disappeared from the room tears gracing her eyes. She flew to Yusuke's house knowing he and Kuwabara were there. She appeared next to him, scaring him as usual. Yusuke was about to scream at the ferry girl when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Botan what's wrong?" Yusuke asked the ferry girl, concerned.

"Meet Kurama at Genkai's temple as soon as possible," she said before disappearing.

"That was odd, usually she is so bubbly and cheerful you want to strangle her, but she was sad," Yusuke said, "Well come on Kuwabara let's get to Grandma's place before I'm stuck running laps for her."

The two spirit detectives left the house heading to Genkai's temple. They finally reached the long staircase and started climbing it. They reached the top stopping to catch their breath before going inside. Yusuke saw Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Genkai, and even Koenma (in his teenage form) sitting in the main living area. Kuwabara sat down next to Yukina on the love seat. Hiei just glared at the orange haired boy sitting down with his half sister. Yuske stood against the wall waiting for an explaination of what is going on.

"Alright pacifier breath, what's the meaning of dragging us out here," Yusuke demanded.

"Nikita Mairoushi," Koenma answered.

"What about her, besides the fact that she hates me and seems to have incredible amounts of spirit energy," Yusuke stated.

"Someone tried to kidnap her today," Koenma began but was cut off.

"So what, why should we care, she is just a snot nosed snob," Kuwabara said.

"Oh shut up baka," Hiei said only loud enough for Kuwabara to hear.

"What did you say shorty," he yelled back angry.

"Boys settle down," Genkai said sharply.

"As I was saying she was almost kidnapped by Demons from the Makai. It seems she tried to defend herself, but was still badly injured. Genkai and Yukina healed her the best they could, but she is still hurt pretty badly," Koenma said, "It also seems that her own country didn't know that her energy levels were this high. So now I'm trying to figure out who her family is to get an idea as to where the energy came from." 

"Hn, now back to the demon scum who tried to kidnap her," Hiei said his crimson eyes glowing with fire.

'I think Hiei is starting to care about Nikki. I will have to ask him later,' thought Kurama to himself.

Koenma looked at the detectives, "I want you four to go to the Makai and find out anything you can about a new demon that is gaining power. He will be the one who is after Nikita. When I find out anything else I will have Botan contact you."

"Alright then lets go kick some demon butt," Yusuke said.

Botan started to walk towards the door, "I will open the portal for you guys. If you find him then ring me on the communicator."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama followed the pink haired ferry girl towards the door. Hiei wasn't following and when Kurama looked back he saw he was gone. The Kisune wasn't worried though, he knew the fire demon will find them when he was good and ready. Koenma disappeared back to the Makai to continue his search for Nikki's background. Genkai went to check on the Ningen girl and saw that Hiei was already in there. Genkai allowed a small smile to cross her lips before leaving the doorway.

Hiei watched the girl listening to her unsteady breathing as she was still trying to heal. She moaned in her sleep and Hiei set her hand on her forehead calming her fears. She lay still on the futon as she slipped deeper into sleep. He vowed silently that he would personally kill the bastard who did this to her. At that he leapt out the window and ran through the forest to meet up with rest of the detectives. He saw Botan opening the portal for them and stopped by Kurama, who gave the fire demon and unusual look.

"Alright now guys this is the portal that will bring you to the under belly of the Makai so be on your toes," Botan said as the portal opened.

"Thanks for the warning, but your dealing with the Great Urameshi the greatest spirit detective around," Yusuke said stepping through the portal.

"Hey wait up Urameshi," Kuwabara screamed at Urameshi and then followed.

Kurama sweat dropped, "I had better go and make sure Kuwabara doesn't do anything stupid."

Kurama stepped through the portal followed by Hiei who only uttered 'Hn' as he walked by.

"Good luck guys," Botan said as her oar appeared and she flew off after the portal closed.

__

Me:* shows up in bedroom in front of computer* How did I … oh grreeeaattt. The demon who kidnapped me…and Nikki…O_o Oops…

Nikki:Aaaaa, ooohh it hurts, stupid authoress, hurts me…

Hiei:*Pulls out katana and threatens authoress* She had better make it or else.

Yusuke:*starts laughing hysterically* Hiei has a girlfriend, Hiei has a girlfriend, Hiei has…*runs away as Hiei chases him with the Katana.

Kurama: Alright people while the authoress tries to type another chapter, please read and review so that Hiei can have Nikki back, uninjured.

Nikki:Oh my aching head, help me I need massive pain killers, Demerol, Morphine, Valium. *Starts babbling incoherently*

Me:oh well I guess I had better call in the nice people in the clean white coats to help her *knock, knock* Thank you for coming, Ahhh, oh not again.

Kurama: *pulls out rose whip* Better go save her, read and review.

Yukina: I guess I will thank those who have reviewed so far, 

Mia-Ly- thank you on your review and I hope your OOC is not also a black Kitsune fox with silver eyes now that would be just too weird any enjoy the rest of the story.

yuki san 1- thank you for correcting my spelling of Yusuke Urameshi, and if you see anymore wrong spellings please tell me… and if Hiei is just a little OOC then sorry but that is how I want him to be, (I think our little fire demon is in love)

Hiei:Take that back *gets ready to let loose his dragon black fire*

Me:I thought you were chasing Yusuke.

Hiei: *Runs out door once again*

Me:*wipes sweat from forehead* that was close oops I best behave for the nice demons who have me captive, HELP ME PLEASE!

Next Episode:Nikki lays on the edge of oblivion as she tries to heal, she begins to remember things that she never knew existed in her life. Yusuke and company head to the Makai's dark underbelly in search of a new demon who wants Nikki. Can they stop this demon before he gets Nikki? Can Nikki heal in time to help save them? 


	3. The Demon and Hiei Kidnapped?

**__**

YYH and the Mysterious American

Summary: A mysterious American transfer student shows up at Saryaski High School 

And seems to have a secret that the new demon is itching to get his hands on. Can the spirit detectives protect her and stop the demon before it is too late.

Me:Hello once again, I'mmm baaaaccckkkk!!! I have returned with chapter 3 of YYH and the Mysterious American. My demon captors have been so nice to me… *looks blankly at readers*

Youko Kurama: *looks around confused* okay how is it that I am here?

Me:I brought you my demon friend HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Youko Kurama *sweat drops and backs away from insane Authoress* Nice Authoress now you don't want to do anything drastic now do you…

Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I can fly, I can fly, * flaps hands around like she is flying and runs around the room*

Nikki:What happened here? Youko… 

Youko Kurama: *slowly backs away from Nikki* Wasn't me this time, Demon captors…brain wash…crazy authoress…*runs away from angry Nikki*

Nikki:Alright Demon scum prepare to meet oblivion *runs into the room to fight demons*

Yusuke: Well guys Authoress does not own YYH or any related characters, she does own Nikki and any characters not in YYH. Now onto chapter 3. 

Chapter 3: The Demon and Hiei Kidnapped?

Yusuke fell onto his face as he appeared in the Makai. Kuwabara landed on top of the already fallen spirit detective. Kurama and Hiei landed on their feet next to the two Ningens. Hiei smirked at the detectives before striding off into the woods.

"Hey Baka would you get off me already," Yusuke said sharply from under Kuwabara.

Kuwabara got off of the Spirit detective, "Hey where's shorty?" 

"He has already gone ahead towards the woods," Kurama stated, "We had better hurry."

"Yeah okay," Yusuke said also getting up from the ground.

The three lingering spirit detectives followed after the fire demon. As they entered the Makai forest they noticed an unusual increase in spirit energy. They decided to follow the energy, hoping it will lead them closer to the demon they are after. The closer they got, the more powerful it became. Kurama walked into at clearing ahead of Yusuke and Kuwabara. He fell to his knees clutching his head as waves of pain ripped through it and his body. Youko Kurama took over to get them both away from danger, but he just laid on the ground cringing in pain. Yusuke came into the clearing next, but was not affected by what ever dropped the fox demon to the ground.

"Kuwabara stay with Kurama. I'm going to find Hiei," Yusuke said heading towards the woods following the energy.

He followed the energy for about ten minutes before suddenly hitting an invisible barrier. A demon came forward and just smirked at the detective. He looked human and had white hair down past his shoulders, dark crimson eyes, dark skin, and pointed ears. He wore a black sleeveless shirt tied closed by a black silk sash, black baggy pants, and no shoes. He dragged the unconscious form of Hiei up to the barrier. Yusuke formed his spirit gun prepared to shoot the demon.

"Ah Detective. I see my _Bell of Eternal Silence _does not affect you," the demon said in a smooth, velvety voice.

Yusuke glared at him, "Your what?" 

"My _Bell of Eternal Silence_. You see it inflicts tremendous pain on demons when they hear it. The sound is much too high for Ningen ears to hear, but unfortunately for you demon friend here he has heard it fully. By now he has retreated so far into his mind while trying to escape the sound he will be susceptible to any command I give," the demon explained a smile plastered on his lips.

"And just who are you anyway," Yusuke demanded.

"Oh a nobody to tell you the truth, Yusuke Urameshi," the demon said.

"How!?" Yusuke said shocked.

"Oh come now detective you cannot be that dense. What demon wouldn't know Koenma's favorite detective crew, but I know much, much more than most demons do. I know all about you detective and I also know that your friend is in grave danger if he doesn't get away from the Bell's sound," the demon said.

Yusuke was about to fire upon the barrier, "Oh now detective you may not want to do that. Not unless you want to kill your friend here. You see I am using his spirit energy to sustain this barrier and every hit it takes will drain him until no more little fire demon. Poof no more, all gone, bye-bye, D-E-A-D. Got it. Good I see I am finally getting through to you."

Yusuke lowered his hand letting the energy disappear, "You low down, dirty, son of a -"

"Now detective, language," the demon said chuckling under his breath.

"What do you want?" Yusuke growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh nothing much. Just domination of the Makai and Ningen-kai is all. And I need your friend the Hanyou Kitsune to do it," the demon said walking away, "Oh by the way your fox friend is stuck in his demon form. Ta, ta for now."

Soon both Hiei and the demon disappeared leaving Yusuke alone in the forest. He was puzzled by what the demon had said. He didn't want Nikki after all, but instead Kurama. But that didn't make sense when he could of just taken him instead of Hiei. Yusuke snapped out of his reverie realizing that Kurama was still in danger from the freaks _Bell of Eternal Silence. _The spirit detective bolted for the clearing hoping to make it before his kitsune friend was damaged permanently by the noise from the bell. as he came into the clearing he saw Kuwabara's worried face as he ran to his side praying to Kami the fox demon was okay. He saw that Kurama was breathing at least, even if it was shallowly.

Yusuke took out his communicator mirror and Botan's face appeared, "Botan we need a portal to Genkai's now."

"Okay, is everything okay?" Botan asked.

"I'll explain later, just give us a damn portal Ferry Girl," Yusuke pratically screamed at the girl.

Botan was taken aback by his tone of voice and realized something was very wrong. She created a portal and stepped through to escort the detectives back to the Ningen-kai. She saw Yusuke supporting Kuram's limp form with his own body. Kuwabara was pale from what he had witnessed. She led them through the portal and up to Genkai's temple. Yukina was waiting for the group to arrive and ran inside to get Genkai. Genkai saw the kitsune being supported by Yusuke and led them into Nikki's room, which kind of doubled as an infirmary. Yusuke laid his friend down on the futon leaving to find the ferry girl.

"Botan, take me to Koenma," Yusuke demanded.

Botan was slightly afraid of what Yusuke would do, "Alright, hop on."

She sat down on her oar, Yusuke did the same. Soon she took off for Koenma's office arriving minutes later. She led the angered spirit detective into the young Prince's office. She stood away from the two males in case Yusuke decided to blow something up.

"Toddler I want an answer now. Who the hell is this demon," Yusuke said.

"I-I don't know. No one has ever seen him so I cannot check our data base," Koenma said.

"I can tell you what he looks like," Yusuke said.

"You can?!" Koenma said shocked, "Then you killed him?"

"No I didn't. he has some thing called the _Bell of Eternal Silence_ that dropped Kurama to his knees. Right now he is being healed by Genkai and Yukina. He is stuck though in his Youkai form," Yusuke began and then gave the young prince the description.

"What about Hiei? He is half fire demon, half Koorime," Botan asked suddenly.

"This demon has him. Apparently Hiei is hurt bad enough that he has retreated into his mind to escape it. The demon used Hiei's spirit energy to create a barrier that if I attacked it, it would kill Hiei," Yusuke stated, "Before he disappeared he said that he will have 'my kitsune friend.' I thought it meant Kurama not Nikki, but I don't know."

"Interesting. It will help me find out who exactly she is," Koenma said, "Well at least I have a name, but much of his background is a mystery."

"Well…" Yusuke said impatiently.

"He is an S-class demon who possesses the _Diamond of Immortality _and the _Bell of Eternal Silence_," Koenma began, "Kanjou Mirako."

"Well at least I now have a name to the face I will beat into a bloody pulp," Yusuke said, "Thanks Toddler, I now have an arrogant bastard to kill and a fire demon to rescue."

Yusuke walked out of the office followed by Botan. She summoned her oar and the two flew back to Genkai's temple.

__

* Dream Sequence *

"I am sorry Reya, but I cannot stay. Not if I want to protect you and our daughter," a white haired man said.

"No, Daashu please. You cannot leave us. What will we do? I cannot live without you. Think about our precious daughter. What will happen when she starts to show abilities like yours. I will not be able to teach her," Reya said tears in her eyes.

"I-I cannot stay. I do not belong here, you know that. I am a pure blooded kitsune, you are a Ningen, and now we have a beautiful hanyou daughter," Daashu started, "I want her to grow up experiencing the wonders of the Ningen life not the pain of the Makai. Please do not weep for me, Reya. Just tell her I died, but do not tell her the truth. That she does not need to know. Teach her to conceal her energy, make sure she doesn't ever reveal it."

"I will my sweet kitsune, I will," Reya said weeping into her husbands embrace.

"I will always watch over you," he said letting go of his wife.

He turned into his Kitsune form revealing a fanged smile, long black hair, silver eyes, and many black fox tail. He jumped out the window leaving Reya alone with their sleeping child.

The scene flew to a park. A young girl of about ten was walking. She was pushed down by bullies and they tried to take her money. A black fox ran at them scratching two of the boys. They ran away afraid to get injured further by the crazy fox. The third boy pulled out a switchblade and when the fox attacked he sliced him in the side. The animal fell to the ground panting and bleeding. The silver haired girl screamed and caused the boy to scream in pain before running away clutching his head. She picked up the fox and clutching it ran home.

"Nikita, what happened to … oh my. Get that fox out of the house," Reya said.

"Mother, he saved me from bullies, but was hurt in the process," Nikita said.

"Okay let me see what I can do," Reya said going into her home vet office.

Nikita waited for hours until her mother came out smiling, "Nikita he wasn't hurt very bad, but I think you're stuck with him. He refuses to leave. You will be responsible for his actions, feeding, cleaning."

"Thank you mother, thank you. Can I see him?" Nikita asked.

"Yes, yes. Go on," Reya said smiling.

Nikita ran into the recovery room seeing the black fox lying on some blankets. He perked his head up and brightened up when he saw the young girl. Nikki sat down next to him.

"Mom said you can stay, now a name…Hmm- how about Tai," Nikki said.

The fox cuddled into the girls warm embrace.

* End Dream Sequence * 

Nikki rolled over on the bed unsure of where she was at. She tried to sit up, but was stopped by a sharp pain coursing through her body. The silver haired teen laid back down panting, waiting for the pain to subside.

'I had better take it slow,' Nikki thought to herself.

She slowly sat up and gazed around the room. Her eyes fell upon the still form of a youkai on the futon next to hers. She stared at the beautiful fox demon realizing he looked just like Suiichi Minamino. She went to the side of the futon slowly to get a better look. She saw that it was Suiichi not just a 'looks like', but a 'it is'.

'This is getting weirder by the minute. First some ugly guys try to kidnap or kill me and now Suiichi is a kitsune fox,' Nikki thought, 'Did I bump my head a little too hard, am I dreaming?'

A wave of sharp pain went through her, "Nope not a dream. The pain is too real."

She slowly made her way out of the room and into the main temple area. She stumbled a few times before regaining her composure. She saw a living room with a couch, love seat, chairs, and a table. Nikki hoped to find a kitchen because she was starving. She walked into the kitchen and decided to make a big lunch or was it dinner. She sensed other people in the temple so she figured to be nice she'd prepare a large meal. She pulled out meats, rice, noodles, and other assorted items. Soon wonderful aromas began wafting into the temple proper. As she set the table she saw Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara come in and sit down. 

Soon Botan also came in as well as a short female in a blue Kimono and a short woman with pink hair. As they all sat down the boys dug right in. Nikki sat down serving herself some noodles and chicken. She watched the two females she did not know. She sensed an unusual energy coming from them, the one in the kimono the most. Soon Nikki heard the familiar footfalls of Suiichi all though they were slow and clumsy. She got up and went to his side. The silver haired fox demon tried to shun away from the teen, but she wouldn't have it. She helped him sit down at the table before setting down a plate of food. At that point everyone else helped to clear the table while Nikki sat with Suiichi.

"Suiichi," Nikki began waiting for him to look at her.

"Do not call me by my ningen name. My name is Youko Kurama and you, ningen, are annoying me," Youko Kurama said.

[Don't be so rude to her Youko. She only wants an explanation about why you are there and not me] Kurama said sharply to his Youkai counterpart.

[Kurama she is just a ningen and does not deserve my attention] Youko Kurama said.

[Well just because I cannot use my body at this minute does not mean you will be rude to my friends. No I don't think she is quite ningen anyways. Plus Hiei tolerates her and she hates both Yusuke and Kuwabara just like you] Kurama pleaded with the thief [Now please try to tolerate her.]

[Very well if it will stop your begging] Youko said with a heavy sigh.

"Are you done arguing with yourself?" Nikki asked watching the kitsune thief.

"What are you talking about?" Youko asked nonchalantly.

"Are you and 'Kurama' who I assume is Suiichi done arguing," Nikki said once again, "I am telepathic and could hear everything that you two said. And Kurama is correct in saying that I am not normal. But do not ask me why or in what way I am not normal, for that I cannot answer."

Youko sat in shocked silence before speaking, "Very well ningen. I will explain myself, but not now. Tonight in the forest. Follow me when I go out to hunt and we will talk."

"Very well and the name is Nikki, not Ningen," Nikki said standing up, "Now I have to go and find my own fox, Tai."

She left the table and saw the black kitsune run into the room. He launched himself at the silver kitsune and landed on his head. Nikki just left the room not wanting to bother the black kitsune from his new perch on Youko Kurama's head. The shocked Kitsune tried to remove the black fox from his head, but it just clawed the silver fox demon's hair. He made an annoyed face before stumbling outside to be by himself. As he sat down in a clearing he noticed an uprooted easel and a painting on the ground. He picked up the painting on the ground and saw it of his human form and Hiei. Something in his heart melted and he began thinking that maybe not all Ningens are Baka's.

The black kitsune fox jumped from Youko's head and began to glow. Youko was too preoccupied with the sketch pad that he didn't realize there was another person in the clearing. The person set his hand on his shoulder and Youko jumped. He turned to see a black kitsune a couple inches taller than himself, long black hair, silver eyes, and dressed exactly like Youko except in black.

"Beautiful is it not," the strange Kitsune stated in a soft baritone, "She draws with her heart."

"Who are you? Who draws with her heart?" Youko spat out angry at this new imposter.

'Kurama you need to teach Youko how to control his temper better,' the Kitsune thought to Kurama.

'I try sir, but his head is too thick,' Kurama responded.

"The answer to our first question is, I am Daashu Miaroushi," Daashu said bowing to Youko, "And that painting was done by my daughter Nikita."

"She is your daughter?!" Youko inquired.

"Yes she is. She is a hanyou just like Suiichi is although not reborn. She was born half Kitsune, half ningen," he told the kitsune, "Now I think we should go and explain who I am. And I am sorry about the hair thing."

"You are the black fox," Youko stated the obvious and Kurama just rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am. I told my wife when I left I would watch over Nikita. The best way was my fox form except when attacking in that form is not easy and I normally end up needing healing," Daashu said, "Can you turn back into Kurama?"

"No I cannot. What ever we heard in the Makai forest has locked Kurama in my mind preventing me from changing," Youko explained, "Not that I am arguing though. This freedom is glorious."

[You had best be on your very best behavior.] Kurama said trying to break the barrier.

"Youko I will help you free Kurama later once everyone goes to bed," Daashu said.

"And why would I want that," Youko said growling.

Daashu just shrugged his shoulders, "Because you will die from the spell if Kurama stays behind that barrier."

"How would you know?" Youko fired at him.

"Because I myself know what the _Bell of Eternal Silence_ does for I created it, now will you except my help?" Daashu fired back still calm with the young demon.

"You created that monstrosity," Youko said calmly, "Then I should kill you."

Daashu shook his head, "I, like you my fox friend, once had a terrible past. I created many thing I wish I had not and two of them are now in the possession of a very nasty, very powerful demon. Now I believe we have reached the temple."

Youko led the way up to the temple no longer angry at this new Kitsune knowing that he was much older and wiser than himself. Genkai and Yukina saw the Kitsune pair first startled by the black kitsune. Youko led him into the living room where Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, and Nikki were sitting. Kuwabara came in bumping into the new arrival. Soon all seven pairs of eye were on Youko and Daashu.

"Um - Youko who's your friend?" Koenma asked.

"I will let him explain," Youko said sitting down on the couch next to Nikki.

"Well…"Yusuke said to the new kitsune.

Daashu smiled, "I am Daashu Miaroushi."

"Father?!" Nikki shouted not believing what she saw.

"Yes dear daughter. I would of thought you dreams would of explained it," he said, "I have come to lend my wisdom and experience in retrieving the young Hiei from Kanjou Mirako."

"How do you know Mirako?" Genkai asked knowing the whole story from Yusuke.

"Let's just say that he is an old acquaintance," Daashu said darkness creeping into his eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Yusuke said.

"Well we can't get by his _Bell of Eternal Silence _without hurting you or Youko," Nikki said, "And I guess me as well considering I am a hanyou."

"Too right. That's why Yusuke must destroy it," Daashu said.

"How? We don't even know where it is," Yusuke continued.

"At this time all we can do is wait until he makes his next move," Daashu said.

"What?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled.

"But what about Hiei? Won't he hurt him or even kill him?" Botan asked.

"No he won't. Right now Hiei is like gold to him," Daashu stated, "First off he's a bargaining chip to get to Nikita. Second Hiei is at the mercy of Kanjou so he won't give up his best weapon, yet."

Nikki stood up suddenly and left the room. She strode out into the training arena hoping to be able to think about Hiei. Did she like him as more that a friend? Nikki sat down in the lotus position and began to meditate. She slowly let her mind clear, briefly dropping her mental barrier.

'Nikki,' a voice that was shrouded in shadows and mist called out to her.

She was startled for a moment and then thought she knew the voice, 'Who are you? Reveal yourself.'

'Nikki…' the voice said weaker than before, 'Do not come for me. Your life is worth more than my own.'

'Hiei!' Nikki shouted into his mind, 'Hiei don't go please.'

'He cannot get you. If he does than the worlds are doomed.' Hiei said his mind link faltering, 'I cannot sustain this link much longer. I am much too weak…the bell…the bell cannot be des-'

'Hiei! No! Where are you? I cannot lose you, not now,' Nikki cried out to the empty void Hiei had just left, 'Hiei…'

Nikki let the tears flow freely as her heart became heavy with dread and despair. She knew that some how, some way she will save him. The silver haired girl heard someone enter the room and saw Youko Kurama walking towards her. She sat silently not really paying attention to the kitsune. He crouched down next to her, waiting. Nikki turned to him fresh tears shining in her amber eyes, her cheeks already stained from previous ones.

"What brings your heart such dismay?" he asked.

"Hiei contacted me. He sounded so weak and his voice was shrouded by darkness that threatened to overtake him," Nikki said solemnly, "I must help him, but he told me my life is worth more than his. Right now my heart is torn between my protecting him or the realms."

Youko Kurama listened closely, "Is your heart torn only by your wanting to protect him because he is a friend or is there something more."

"I-I do not know. There are so many conflicting emotions tearing me apart," Nikki said turning away from the silver kitsune, "I just don't know."

"Soon you will know for your path has been laid before you by Destiny," Youko said, "Now your father has suggested everyone return home until Kanjou has made his move."

"Where will you go? I'm sure Suiichi's mother knows nothing of you, Youko," Nikki said.

"He has invited me to your home, until I can change back once again. It's close enough to Suiichi's mother that she won't worry," Youko said, "Now we must be going."

Nikki stood up wiping the tears from her face before following the legendary thief out into the living room once again. Her father changed into his fox form and waited by the door for the two teens to join him. Youko put on a cloak to hide his ears and tails. Daashu in his fox form jumped onto the fox demon's head, making himself comfortable. Nikki led the way out of the temple heading to her house. She knew her mother was going to be very upset that she hasn't called or been home in at least two days.

When they reached the house she knocked on the door to let her mother know to unlock the door, seeing that she didn't have her keys with her. As soon as it opened Nikki found herself enveloped in her mother's embrace. Reya led the teens into the kitchen were she began some tea for them. Youko had not removed his cloak yet waiting for a signal from Nikki.

"Mother we need to talk," Nikki began, "Is Ryou here?"

"No he returned to his dorm for the next month why?" Reya asked.

"Because I have someone to introduce you to," Nikki said nodding to Youko Kurama.

He pulled off the cloak revealing his ears and tails. The black for sat on the table watching the Ningen woman's reaction. She smiled warmly at the kitsune causing Youko to blink back his slight shock.

"Mother this is Youko Kurama, Suiichi's demon half," Nikki said.

"Pleasure to meet you Youko," Reya said pouring tea for them, "Now where did Tai get off to?"

At that a white haired man walked in quietly. His silver eyes smiling as he looked into his wife's eyes. She nearly fainted from the sight of her, what she thought late husband. He went to her side and helped her sit down in a chair. Daashu then also sat down.

"How can this be? I thought you were dead?" Reya said.

"I escaped to become your black fox Tai so I could watch over and protect my family," Daashu said.

Reya began laughing, "I thought there was something fishy about Tai. The way he looked when caught is the same way you look when caught."

Daashu pouted making him look like a very big four year old. Nikki laughed at how her father looked. Reya ushered the group into the living room so they could talk. Nikki sat down on one of the chairs. Youko taking the other, which left the couch to the adults.

"Now explain why my dead husband is back, my daughter looking like she went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson, and why Suiichi Minamino is a silver kitsune," Reya said.

The three Youkai looked at each other trying to figure out who should begin, "Well I guess to begin with when I left you I managed to escape my hunters and took up the form of a black fox. I had a feeling that Nikita was in danger."

Nikita took up the tale, "Well he was right. It turns out that my spirit energy is the most powerful in all of the realms and some demon called Kanjou Mirako is after me to take over all the realms."

"Okay that explains you and Nikita, but what about Suiichi over there," Reya commented.

Youko just rolled his eyes, "I am Youko Kurama, the Legendary Thief reborn into Suiichi Minamino's body. Occasionally I can come out, but usually we can change back. Now I cannot."

"That is why he is here. I must assist him in releasing his other half from the barrier in his mind," Daashu said, "And now we must go and try to take care of it."

"Take the guest room," Reya said.

Daashu led Youko up the stairs and into the room. Nikki followed only going into her room next to the guest room. She laid down on the bed and tried to contact Hiei again. She met up with the same dark void as before. Nikki got up and pulled on her pajamas and crawled into her hoping to get some sleep.

__

* Dream Sequence begin *

"What? Where am I?" Nikki asked as she found herself in a dark area surrounded by an eerie mist.

She saw a figure up ahead of her walking away. She began to run after them wanting answers. As she got closer the person stopped. They turned around and Nikki saw Hiei watching her. She was slightly shocked at how he looked. He had unhealed cuts on his face and his eye were distant. His clothing was ripped up looking as if he had been fighting. She went up to him and touched his arm. He smiled sadly before walking slowly away from her.

She followed not wanting to lose him. The mist began to clear away and she found herself in the Makai forest. Hiei continued on through the woods until he stopped in front of a fortress looking building. Nikki looked around observing that security was tight. Hiei walked right through the wall and she followed. He led her down a set of stairs into the dungeon area. He went into one of the cells and Nikki did the same. She saw Hiei in his corporal form watching her. Her gaze then fell onto his physical form and another demon standing over him. She stepped closer to hear what was said.

"Hiei you will _help me capture her. No matter how hard you fight you cannot break the spell spun by the bell. Soon your fate will be hers as well," the demon said in a soft, velvety voice, "Now contact her, tell her to come."_

Hiei continued to stare blankly at the demon, his defiance set into his face. The demon growled and back handed the fire demon across the face. Hiei's cheek bled freely as another cut appeared there. Nikki put her hand to her mouth as a gasp escaped. She needed to save him, but how? Right now she was dreaming, but knew it was still happening. The demon strode to the door and faced Hiei hate and loathing in the fire demons eyes.

"Hiei in a week you will do what I say without a question. Until then, good-bye," Kanjou said as he walked out.

Nikki walked to the fire demon and set her hand on his cheek sending some of her energy to him not sure if he will feel it. His eyes went wide as his body accepted the warm energy, the aches lessening some what. 

'Hiei I will save you even if it takes my life to do it, I promise,' Nikki thought before drifting to a dreamless sleeps.

_Me:Okay guys I think my mind is finally back to normal thanks to the nice, pretty, ooo shiny buttons…_

Nikki:Okay people I am still trying to help the authoress, until then read and review and sorry to make this short have a authoress to catch * runs out the door with a huge net * Come back here…nice authoress…come on now do not bite… * runs from the insane authoress * 

Me:bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, ball… * stares at Yusuke with a funny look on face *

Yusuke: Um is she okay, Nikki? Kurama? Anyone? * backs slowly away from the authoress who has a very large net waiting to catch him *

Everyone else: Help us the authoress is in leagues with the Youkai scum… they have brain washed her… *everyone sweat drops *

Inuyasha:Hey this isn't my fic where am I? * sees crazy authoress and all the YYH crew in cages * Ummm… I think I will leave now…

Me:Give the thanks, now * grins evilly at the dog demon while holding Tetsieaga who gulps in fear *

Inuyasha:Okay please don't hurt me… I want to thank :

Dragon Ladysupreme- First thank you for Hiei's Katana it is hanging above the Authoress computer and she is worshiping it. Second glad you are loving it so far… hopefully will have another chpt up by Tues. or Wed.

yuki san1-Authoress is glad to find that she has a fan already on this story and hope you will enjoy this and future chapters.

Mosreal-Thank you for the tip on the spell check… I have a habit of forgetting about it until my chapter is already posted. And hope you will enjoy future chapters as well.

Me:Pretty dog ears * pets Inuyasha's ears, he begins to purr enjoying it *

Inuyasha:Ahh, feels ggggooooddddd don't stop * lays on back with head in Authoress' lap enjoying his ears being petted *

__

Next episode: Nikki is feeling better, but Hiei is on the brink of losing control over his own mind. Will Youko Kurama finally return to normal or will Kurama be in real danger from the bell's spell? Will the spirit detectives along with Nikki and Daashu Mioroushi defeat the demon and capture Hiei or will it be lights out for all of the realms? Tune in next time for Final Showdown…


	4. Final Showdown part one

**__**

YYH and the Mysterious American

Summary: A mysterious American transfer student shows up at Saryaski High School 

And seems to have a secret that the new demon is itching to get his hands on. Can the spirit detectives protect her and stop the demon before it is too late.

Me:Oh pretty, Youkai's, * stares at all of YYH crew in cages * yummy yummy in my tummy…

Inuyasha:Authoress is still * gulp * under the weather so I have finished this weeks episode for all of the fans out there, * backs away from Authoress who is still holding Tetseiga * Nice Authoress, want candy * throws twizzlers, snickers, milky ways, & other assorted sweets *

Me:Oooo, sweet things * runs over to it and starts eating * Mmmm…

YYH crew:Help us please crazy authoress captured us, torture with Barney… o.O

Inuyasha:Authoress does not own YYH or any characters that are not original…

Me:Yum…^_^

Chapter 4: Final Showdown part One

Daashu concentrated on trying to tear down the barrier around Kurama. For every foot of wall he brought down two more feet would appear. Youko Kurama moaned from his induced sleep as the barrier's spell began to take its toll on him. Daashu continued to try and break down the barrier when Kurama collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. The black kitsune withdrew his mind link for fear of hurting the teen further. He sat down on the floor trying to figure out why he couldn't release Kurama. 

That bastard Kanjou must of increased the mind barrier spell with something. Daashu stood up and ran out of the room and into Reya's room. He realized why Kanjou was able to fell Hiei so quickly. Hiei has the jagan eye and the mind barrier spell he had put on the _Bell of Eternal Silence_ would not have worked so he must of used another item to increase the power. He burst into the room and Reya sat up worried as to why Daashu came bursting in.

"Reya did you keep my books," Daashu inquired.

"Which ones, the ningen ones or the Youkai ones?" she asked.

"Youkai ones," he answered.

"Sure bottom of the closet in the box labeled books," Reya said getting out of bed and standing behind her husband.

He grabbed the box and walked into the living room. Reya followed him into the room before going to get two cups of tea for them. Daashu began removing books from the box hoping to find the one that he needed. He noticed it wasn't there, but maybe what he needed was in one of the other books. Reya returned with the tea and sat down next to him ready to help if needed

The hours passed by quickly and Daashu tossed the book he was reading onto the pile on the floor. Reya stirred from where she lay next to him. She sat up and enveloped him into her arms. She laid her head onto his chest missing his embrace more than anything in the world. She inhaled his scent; pine and spices that always seemed to linger on him. He set his chin on her head also inhaling her scent; lilies and a faint hint of her perfume: Healing Gardens Water.

They stayed like this for a while until Daashu heard Youko Kurama shout out. Reya got up off the couch and went up the stairs heading towards the bedroom. Her husband went in first and saw the young Youkai tossing in his nightmarish sleep. Reya went to wake him, but Daashu stopped her.

"We should wake him," Reya said.

"If w wake him then we might hurt him. We do not know what is causing his nightmares. It could be the spell, Hiei, or nothing out of the ordinary," Daashu explained to Reya, "There is more to this than I originally thought."

The two adults walked out of the youkai's room and into Reya's bedroom. Reya sat on the bed while Daashu paced the floor, his normally calm demeanor gone. Reya just watched him for a few minutes wishing he would just sit down.

"Daashu please tell me what is going on," Reya pleaded.

Daashu stopped pacing and sat down on the bed, "Kanjou Mirako used to be my partner when I roamed the Makai. I used to create items to aide or harm demons. He betrayed me to some hunters out for my blood. He stole two of my before disappearing. Now Kanjou Mirako has used one of my creations against Kurama and another youkai, Hiei. 

The _Bell of Eternal Silence_ traps weaker youkai minds in a prison as they are bombarded by pain from the high pitch sound. But Kurama's mind is strong enough to withstand the barrier, even though he will still experience the pain. Hiei also should be able to withstand it. He has a jagan eye that will block the barrier and even the pain spell, but now Kurama is trapped in his mind and Hiei is on the verge of losing all control."

Reya looked at him horrified, "You created a weapon? But why?"

Daashu looked away from his wife, "I created many things I wish I hadn't, but Kanjou has increased the Bell's spell power some how. I have an idea, but I cannot find it in any of my books."

Reya was silent as she watched her husband's back. She hugged him and he turned gathering the ningen woman into his embrace. She closed her eyes losing herself in his scent. Then she pushed him away and glared at him. He looked defeated knowing that she had caught onto what he was trying to do.

"Daashu Mairoushi, now don't you go using you Kitsune abilities to make me forget about the problem and the fact that you are keeping secrets from me," Reya said in a soft voice laced in anger.

"Gomen-nasai, I was only trying to help calm you," he said quietly not wanting to invoke his wife's wrath upon himself.

"You should be trying to calm that poor boy in the next room not me," she said, "Now you looked through all the books?"

"Yes I have, but nothing," he said.

"Fine. Lay down and sleep. Tomorrow I will search the internet and you will begin to train Nikita how to use her energy and a weapon. I suggest maybe a katana," Reya said as she laid down on the bed, "I will take care of Kurama as well."

"The internet? How can you find a Makai item on the internet?" Daashu asked confused.

"You can find anything if you only know where to look," Reya said, "Now sleep."

Daashu laid down next to his wife missing the way it felt to sleep with her in his arms. As the youkai and ningen woman slept they didn't hear the soft sounds coming from Nikki's room. The hanyou girl awoke suddenly feeling as if someone was in her room. She scanned the room and saw Hiei in his corporal form watching her. His eyes were clouded with pain as they watched her. She got out of bed and noticed that he was injured even further. He held his arm, that she assumed was broken, to his body. Nikki stopped in front of him on the verge of tears.

"Hiei?" she asked quietly, "You sent me that dream earlier didn't you."

He shook his head, "I did."

"Why? I mean if you didn't want me to find you then…" Nikki stopped letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

He stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek, "Because my hold on my mind is slipping away. He will soon own me and I won't be able to stop him from getting you."

"Hiei? What are you going to do?" Nikki asked searching his eyes then realization set in, "Hiei don't, please. I need you."

"Don't cry for me, I cannot stand to see you hurt," he began, "I will fight for as long as I can, but the moment I feel my control waver I will…"

Nikki stepped back from him, crying, "Hiei… I will rescue you. Don't even think about doing what you are planning. If you do then I will forever hate you never allowing your soul to rest."

Hiei blinked back his surprise, "Nikki I cannot allow him to get you and I will do what ever it takes to protect you , even take my own life."

"You Baka Fire Youkai," Nikki shouted anger in her voice, "You don't get it. I love you. I cannot go without you."

Nikki fell to the floor crying into her hands realizing what she had screamed out. Hiei stared at her shocked but soon he snapped out of it. He walked up to her and kneeled down next to her. He watched the girl before drawing her attention to him. She looked at him tears glistening in the moon light.

"Nikki I cannot promise that I won't do anything, but I will hold out as long as I can," he said holding her hands, "I must go before he find me and you."

His form wavered before disappearing all together. Nikki felt something in her hand and she opened it. She saw a tiny tear shaped gem in a smoky red color lying on her palm. She knew that it was one of Hiei's tears, being half Koorime and all. She got up from the floor and went to her jewelry box finding a delicate silver chain hidden near the bottom of it. She worked on fixing the gem to the chain and put it on. Nikki felt a strength invade her body that she knew was from Hiei. She smiled slightly before lying down on the bed once more.

Soon the sun rose bathing the earth in warmth, or at least as warm as allowed in late fall. Daashu woke to see that Reya was not in bed. He got up and changed into a loose fitting gi, preparing for Nikki's training. He checked on Kurama seeing that he was still asleep. The kitsune went downstairs and saw Reya sitting at the kitchen table eating a bagel and drinking coffee. She was working on a lap top computer, her connection allowing her access to the internet. Daashu poured himself a cup of coffee and stood watching the screen.

"Good morning, fox boy," Reya said not removing her eyes from the screen.

"Morning darling," Daashu said, "What are you looking at?"

"This is an underground site allowing me access to Makai information. This was created bya technology adapted youkai," Reya explained, "It takes a lot to be allowed access, but I have my ways."

"So this is how you know how to treat Nikita," Daashu said his curiosity peaked.

"That among other things. Now it's going to take a while to locate what you're looking for so I'm going to accompany you when you train Nikita," Reya said.

"What about Kurama?" the kitsune asked.

"We shall take him to Genkai's Temple. Plus I hear she has an amazing knack for training difficult cases," Reya said, "Now go get Kurama into the car, I will wake Nikita."

Daashu left the kitchen going upstairs and into Kurama's room. He saw the younger kitsune awakening . Youko Kurama sat up and waited until the wave of dizziness passed. Daashu came to the kitsune's side helping him up.

"Youko how do you feel?" Daashu asked.

"I feel drained. My spirit energy is becoming depleted," Youko said as Daashu led him out of the room, "I thought you could free Suiichi from the barrier."

"I tried. Kanjou has increased the spell I put on the bell. now it cannot be broken until the bell and the item are destroyed," Daashu explained.

"So how long until it cannot be reversed?" Youko asked.

"A week, maybe less," Daashu told him.

"Well I guess we need to find him, now don't we," Youko said sharply.

The two youkai walked into the living room and saw Reya and Nikki waiting for them. Youko noticed the tiny tear shaped gem resting at the bottom of Nikki's throat. As he looked closer he realized it was a Koorim tear gem, but it was different from Yukina's being that it is a smoky red color instead of a bluish colar. Youko knew he would have to question her about it later on. Reya led the way to her car in the driveway. Once everyone was piled in they headed towards the park and the quickest way to Genkai's temple.

Yusuke Urameshi stopped to take a breath silently vowing to get back at Genkai for letting her talk him into another training session. He began running again before Genkai caught him taking a break. The pink haired woman came into the training room and told him to stop. Yusuke collapsed onto the ground beat already. He saw Nikki walk in followed by her father in his kitsune form. The two of them were dressed for training. Nikki wore a black long sleeve crop top with a long crimson sleeveless shirt tied together by a crimson sash, black baggy pants, and black slippers identical to Genkai's. The black kitsune wore the same outfit from when he introduced himself the night before.

"Hey Dimwit, I want you to train with Daashu today on hand-to-hand combat," Genkai said, "Now leave before I make you run laps again."

"Yes grandma," Yusuke said saluting to the woman.

Daashu led the way outside, Yusuke following behind. Nikki was left alone with Genkai and the dreaded training to commence. Genkai motioned for Nikki to come closer. The white haired girl nervously walked over to the woman.

"Nikita today we begin a crash course in training you how to control your spirit energy better. Usually training takes six months, but you will have to cram in all that training in a few days," Genkai explained, "I won't be as cruel to you as I am Yusuke. The only way to teach him anything is by insulting him, but you on the other hand seem willing to learn."

Nikita shook her head yes as she continued to watch her new trainer. Genkai started the training as easy as possible having her create her weapon and work on putting out as little energy as possible while sustaining it. Yusuke on the other hand was not having the best of times with Daashu. He was not being easy on the spirit detective, knowing that Kanjou Mirako will throw every thing at them. 

And any spirit energy can be used against him once Kanjou gets control of it. They continued late into the day, making sure that Yusuke was using everything in him to fight. Reya sat down on the couch chatting with Youko and Yukina about trivial things as the computer searched the website for any hits. Soon it beeped drawing Reya's attention to it. She saw that it found something. The ningen woman brought it up and saw that it was a feather :

__

The Feather of Eternal Rest- a feather found on the rare Makai bird, Faith Bird, that when placed with an item bearing any type of spell it increases the spells ability 100 times stronger. The feather cannot be destroyed by any known ways, it also goes for the item it is attached to…

"Did you find it?" Yukina asked.

"Yes and it is not good by any means," Reya said, "This Kanjou person has attached a _Feather of Eternal Rest_ to the bell. it increases the spell by 100 times and cannot be destroyed."

"I do not think this is good for my survival," Youko commented weakly.

"Don't count yourself out yet," Reya said.

She began typing in something else and waited briefly before the computer beeped again:

__

shedevil666: morning kitsunewoman5, what can I help you with.

Kitsunewoman5: need info on Feather of Eternal Rest…

shedevil666: not much on it, just usual babble on what it does, what specifically is needed…

kitsunewoman5: destruction of it…

shedevil666: let's see here… okay found something, um… it says it cannot be destroyed, but another source says a blast from a very powerful source of spirit energy will interrupt the wave patterns long enough for it to be removed… but there isn't anyone alive who has the energy needed…

kitsunewoman5: thanks for everything…

shedevil666: no prob. Talk later.

Reya logged off of the instant messenger site before closing the lap top.

"Who was that?" Youko asked.

"A very old friend," Reya answered.

"So you know who she is," Youko responded.

"No," Reya said nonchalantly.

"What?! How do you know that the info is good," Youko ranted, "It could be false and sent by Kanjou Mirako himself."

"I highly doubt that for I have been trading info for along time with her," Reya commented, "So don't complain about free information, Youko. Now I think maybe you should rest."

"Hn," Youko said as he laid down on the couch.

Yusuke walked in looking battered and collapsed onto the chair. Daashu also followed in taking a seat by Reya who explained about what she found. Genkai come into the room stating that Nikita was already in bed. Soon snores could be heard coming from Yusuke as he slept in the chair. After a while everyone dispersed and fell asleep in their respected rooms.

The days went by quickly, everyone training with their respected trainers. On the fifth day Nikki began working with a katana having learned enough control over her spirit energy to go on. She sliced through the air, feeling like she had been training with a Katana for years. Soon she was moving quickly and gracefully with the blade never missing a beat. The gem that hung around her neck glowed gently lending her strength. She stopped and saw that Genkai, her father, and Youko were awed by her performance. Youko realized how much her movements were like Hiei's. Nikki resheathed the katana before stepping gracefully over to her father.

"That was beautiful Nikki," Daashu said, "Now onto seeing if you can change into your Kitsune form. Just concentrate on changing and see what happens."

Nikki closed her eyes concentrating on changing into a kitsune. She didn't feel a thing the first few minutes, but soon she noticed that her hearing and smell had become much more acute. She kept her eyes closed afraid to look at what she had become. Her father touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes, noticing things were much more sharper.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Yes it did, you are now in your Kitsune form. To change back just do the same, which I suggest you do for now," Daashu said, "Come on it's getting late."

Nikki changed back and followed her father as they walked back to the temple. Genkai spoke with Daashu about various things. Nikki was lost in her thoughts as she walked. She didn't notice Youko walking next to her.

"Nikki, can I ask you something?" he began.

"Hn, yes," Nikki said.

__

Me:Ah she is sounding just like Hiei, * sigh * young love…

Hiei:Take that back you baka Ningen… * unsheathes katana *

Me:Um… Okay… gotta go ooo, shiny buttons…

Hiei:* sweat drops * Now back to our regularly scheduled program…

"Where did you get that jewel? It looks like a Koorime tear gem, but wrong color," Youko inquired.

Nikki's hand grasped the gem and closed her eyes, "Hiei has been contacting me to tell me not to come for him. The last time he came was the night before we came here. He was trying to tell me that if he feels his control slipping he will… he will end his life…" 

Nikki stopped walking feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks. Youko stopped as well and tried to comfort her.

"It will be okay," Youko said, "We will rescue him before that happens. I promise."

"I told him he cannot do it because I love him," Nikki said suddenly, "He then gave me this gem. I assume it to be one of his tears."

Youko watched the girl shocked at what she just told him. She loved Hiei and obviously Hiei loved her just as much to shed a tear to give her. That is why her katana handling is similar to his, she drew in his energy from the gem. The two hanyous walked into the temple where Nikki excused herself to go to bed. Youko also did the same, tired from the spell draining his energy. Nikki crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly to sleep.

In the early morning hours she awoke feeling someone's presence in the room with her. She got out of bed searching the room, but found no one. The feeling was now coming from outside the temple. Nikki changed into her outfit and put on her katana in case it was a trap. The gem glowed softly in the dark. She crept through the temple and went outside. The young girl felt nothing outside, but she decided to change into her kitsune form to sharpen her senses.

She heard a soft sigh coming from by the forest's edge and she walked silently over there. Hiei in his corporal form stepped out from behind a tree and stared at the kitsune. He saw a kitsune female with silver eyes with flecks of crimson in them; long silver hair with violet and black streaks, silver ears with black edges, her fox tails silver with black and violet streaks, long graceful clawed hands, and a fanged smile. She carried a katana and wore the tear gem he gave Nikki.

"Hiei?" the kitsune asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, "And how did you acquire that gem around your neck?"

Nikki was taken aback by how he was acting when she realized he knew nothing of her being a hanyou, "Hiei, you gave me this gem last time you came to me."

"Nikki?" he asked puzzled.

"I am a hanyou. My father is a kitsune, my mother a ningen. Long story, now why are you here."

"I came to warn you that he knows that you are preparing to rescue me and he is waiting," Hiei said his face pained, "I do not have much time. He has nearly broken through my protection barriers."

"Hiei hold on please, hold on. I don't want to lose you," Nikki pleaded.

"I will try," he said in a pained voice.

"Can you tell me where he keeps the bell?" Nikki asked.

"In his room top tower. It's guarded though," he said, "But it will harm you if you come near it."

"I have a plan, but until then just hold on," Nikki said.

"I-I-" Hiei suddenly dropped to his knees clutching his head, "Ahh- Nooooo!!!"

Hiei stood up and watched the kitsune hanyou, "My sweet, sweet child. How much have I dreamed of finding you. Not knowing what you looked like just how you energy tasted; like honey and vanilla."

"Hiei?" Nikki began, but then knew that Kanjou Mirako broke through the fire demon's barrier.

The fire demon just laughed.

"_Kanjou Mirako_," Nikki said venom dripping from the name, "Leave him be, right now."

"Or what, you will kill me? I highly doubt that child. For you see I know how much this little fire demon means to you and I can harm him with a snap of my fingers," Kanjou said through Hiei.

To prove his point he commanded Hiei to draw his katana and stab himself in the shoulder. Nikki wanted to turn away, but she wouldn't give that bastard the benefit of seeing her weak. Her eyes shone of hatred and loathing as she watched Hiei in pain. Hiei soon withdrew the blade and sheathed it.

"What do you want?" Nikki asked anger in her quiet voice.

"Why you of course, but maybe I will just keep my little toy instead," Kanjou/Hiei said laughing.

"If you harm him further you will wish you were dead by the time I am finished with you," Nikki said in a voice that was low and threatening.

"I highly doubt that, but you can certainly try," Kanjou/Hiei said, "Come to me if you want Hiei back unharmed. And come alone. I know Daashu has returned and is out for my blood."

Nikki stood in silence, "Leave Hiei now and release him and I will come."

"Hmm let me think about that - No," Kanjou/Hiei laughed, "How about you come and I don't make him do something he will regret. Like kill someone he actually cares about. Maybe Youko Kurama, but no he will die soon enough from the spell. I know his dear twin sister Yukina."

"Don't! She is innocent . She doesn't have anything to do with this," Nikki cried out.

"No one is that innocent as you will soon learn," Kanjou/Hiei stated.

Nikki hung her head in defeat before answering, "I will come, but if you harm Hiei I will kill myself and you won't have you ultimate power."

"Touche, my dear, touche. Nicely played. I promise to not harm the little fire demon," Kanjou/Hiei said, "Come to the clearing you were attacked in and I will come retrieve you. If I sense anyone else around I will kill him. Understood."

"Yes," Nikki said.

"Ta ta for now. Till later," Kanjou/Hiei said bowing.

Hiei vanished from the clearing leaving Nikki alone to her thoughts. She felt someone trying to enter her mind so she put up a stronger barrier to prevent them from entering. Nikki ran into the temple and woke everyone up and told them to meet in the training room.

__

Me:Hahahahahaha, it's done, completed, story finished, ahahahaha and you just read it Whoopie Yahoo. Hurray for me the All powerful, all knowing Emperess Authoress no, no make that Ruler over the three worlds. Yay that it,…

Sesshomaru: Why am I in this fiction Ningen?

Me:You be my prisoner now give thanksie wanksies to all the lovely reviewers out in reviewer land…

Sesshomaru:And if I don't…

Me:I will give you Tetsiega… * waves Tetsiega in front of Sessies face *

Sesshomaru:Very well Ningen:

Dragon Ladysupreme: Thank you for the Tetsiega Authoress will hang it next to Hiei' s katana… Kurama Dragon Ladysupreme is not related to Hiei in any way, shape, or form and is available for mating… Gomen, anyway here he is * hands her the Kitsune/Hanyou in a cage *

AnimeKoneko: Authoress is really glad to know that you are enjoying the story and who knows exactly how it's spelled, some people spell it with and without the 'H' well any way enjoy the rest of the story.

yuki san1: Authoress fan has arrived and she is glad you are enjoying the story, but she will not give away spoilers for the rest of the story.

Mai-Ly: Authoress is happy for you, and glad that your character is not the same, because it would of just been too weird.

lobogurl9: Authoress makes Hiei fall in love only because he is the most difficult character to please and he just seems the type to need a little loving.

Me:* hangs up cage with a scowling Sesshomaru * good-bye people, no more story, no more … story * begins crying into Inuyasha's Kimono * * places Tetsiega on wall and begins worshipping it *

Nikki:Well any way while the Authoress finishes her worshipping over a stupid sword, tune in next time for the next episode.

Next Episode:Hiei's mind is Kanjou's, Nikki has agreed to become his prisoner, Youko Kurama is getting worse, and Yusuke is still snoring? How will our heroes get out of this one… and save all the realms… find out next time on Final Showdown part two…


	5. Final Showdown part two

**__**

YYH and the Mysterious American

Summary: A mysterious American transfer student shows up at Saryaski High School 

And seems to have a secret that the new demon is itching to get his hands on. Can the spirit detectives protect her and stop the demon before it is too late.

Me:Okay guys I think I am back to normal although I still haven't released Sessy from his cage, * shudders at the death glare in his eyes * well any way time for the final chapter of YYH and the Mysterious American so enjoy. 

Sesshomaru:Authoress does not own any of the YYH characters or me she does own any of the characters not in the show.

Chapter 5: Final Showdown part two

"We have got to stop Kanjou now," Nikki said once everyone was seated, "He has Hiei in his control."

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei contacted me warning me that Kanjou knows we are coming. In the middle of our conversation Hiei fell to his knees in pain. When he rose it was Kanjou controlling him," Nikki began, "I had a nice conversation with the bastard and in the end I had to agree to meet him, today."

"What?! No, Nikita you can't," Reya shouted out.

"Mother I must. If I do not then Hiei will die," Nikki said, "Now the matter with this bell. it is located in his room top of the tower, heavily guarded. I have seen the fortress before in my dreams. It is at the very center of the Makai forest. Take the same path as before and you will see it. Be careful it also is heavily guarded."

"Okay, so that explains that much, but won't Kanjou kill Hiei," Yusuke inquired.

"No he won't, just make sure to remove the bell and hopefully then I can destroy it," Nikki said.

"Alright then, I guess we need a portal," Yusuke said pulling out the communication mirror.

Botan's face appeared in the mirror, "Yusuke? What's up? Who else is there with you? I see a third kitsune."

"Never mind that, get Kuwabara and get to Genkai's temple. We need you and a portal to go get that bell," Yusuke said.

"Alright I'm going," Botan's face vanished from the mirror.

Yusuke closed it and waited till Kuwabara and Botan arrived. Koenma, in teenager form, appeared next to Nikki. She jumped and unsheathed her katana, ready to attack. Koenma backed away from the kitsune afraid of getting sliced in two by her. Nikki put the katana back away after seeing everyone else comfortable with him.

"Yusuke I want to know what is going on," Koenma said.

"We are about to go take care of Kanjou Mirako," Daashu stated.

"Why? I thought we were to wait," Koenma said confused.

"He just showed his hand," Yusuke said.

"What do you mean?" inquired the prince.

"Hiei is in his control now and I must meet with him alone later today," Nikki said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan are going to go and retrieve the bell so I can destroy it."

"When are you leaving?" Koenma asked.

"As soon as Botan appears," Yusuke said.

At that Botan appeared on her oar next to Yusuke. He jumped slightly before giving her a death glare. She led the way outside to where Kuwabara waited on them. Koenma went back to his office to wait on a word to what happened. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan went through the portal leaving everyone else to wait. Yusuke led the trio down the path hoping to not run into any trouble, just yet.

"Hey guys, don't use your spirit energy at all unless you absolutely have to," Yusuke said.

"Sure," Kuwabara said.

"Okay," Botan said her bat sitting on her shoulder.

The ferry girl now wore jeans, a brown jacket, and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. They walked through the forest for what seemed like hours until they saw the fortress in front of them. Yusuke stopped behind some bushes to figure out a plan.

Kanjou Mirako sat in his throne room watching the spirit detective and his companions plot on how to get the bell. So Nikita Mairoushi thought she could pull one over on him. Not likely, not with his best weapon in his control. He got up and went down to the dungeon. Hiei sat in the corner of his cell his eyes blank orbs which signaled Kanjou's control over him.

"Hiei go to my room and protect the bell from intruders. Do not kill them, yet," Kanjou said.

Hiei got up from the floor and went out the door. He make his way to Kanjou's room to protect the bell. Soon Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara barged into the room only to find Hiei there with his Katana out and ready. Hiei went after Botan first knocking her unconscious with his fist. Kuwabara extended his spirit sword and all too soon realized his mistake as Kanjou took control over the energy sending it back into Kuwabara. He fell to the ground also unconscious. Yusuke fought Hiei with his bare hands being forewarned about Kanjou's ability to control their spirit energy. Suddenly Hiei just stopped and looked blankly at his friend. Kanjou Mirako came into the room clapping his hands.

"Bravo, detective, bravo. I see you have been training with Daashu Mairoushi and I also see that he has remembered to warn you about the whole 'controlling energy thing'," Kanjou said.

"Baka youkai I will kill you," Yusuke went after Kanjou, but stopped when he saw Hiei had his katana tip against Botan's throat.

"Now detective we don't want this ferry girl's blood to be spilled now do we," Kanjou said, "My abilities go beyond controlling energy. I can also control weak minds such as yours."

"Yeah right," Yusuke said.

"So you challenge me huh, very well. Call Nikita and tell her you have the bell and it has been disabled," Kanjou said.

"Never!" Yusuke shouted, but soon he felt Kanjou enter his mind and he lost all control over his body and pulled out the mirror.

Nikita's face appeared, "Yusuke? Is it with you? Any problems?"

"I have is and it has been disabled. There were no problems," Yusuke said his eyes empty orbs.

"So my father can come and help now?" Nikki asked.

"Yes he can," Yusuke said.

"Alright! See you soon," Nikki closed her mirror.

"Very well done my servant. Now Hiei, Yusuke take them to the dungeons and lock them in a cell. After that Yusuke wait outside with the rest of the demons for further instructions," Kanjou said, "Hiei you are to go and get Ms. Mairoushi."

Yusuke and Hiei left the room each carrying an unconscious member of Team Urameshi. As soon as they left another demon came out and stood next to Kanjou Mirako. He stood only acknowledging the new demon with a nod of his head.

"So is he coming?" the demon asked.

"Rishi, he shall be here and soon. He wants my blood for my betrayal," Kanjou said calmly, "But he thinks you are dead, my dear."

"In all actuality I am," Rishi said, "The Rishi he once knew died the day he married that filthy ningen woman and created that filthy half breed of a daughter."

Kanjou turned to watch the Neko Youkai as she stared out the window. The Neko Youkai had ankle length dark purple hair streaked in lighter purple, yellow-green slitted eyes, long clawed fingers, and cat ears and tail in the same dark purple as her hair. She wore a short sleeve blood red cropped shirt, tight pants in black, and no shoes. Kanjou Mirako picked up the bell and commanded it to stop transmitting the high pitch sound. Even though it was no longer active it didn't end the spell already cast, that won't occur until it was destroyed. The demon walked back to the throne room to wait for his guests to arrive. The Neko Youkai followed also expectantly waiting on her own guest to arrive to take revenge upon.

Nikki paced the clearing expectantly waiting for the demon to retrieve her. Her father cut though her mind link to speak to her.

'Nikita remember do not use your spirit energy,' he told her.

'Yes father, I know. Did Youko stay at Genkai's?' Nikki inquired.

'No he refused to stay,' Daashu said.

'Tell him to be careful. Something about the way Yusuke answered me felt off,' Nikki said her brow furried into worry, 'I think Yusuke might also be under his control. So the bell may still be active. Please be extra cautious, both of you.'

'We will,' Daashu answered.

'Good luck,' Nikki said putting up her mental barrier once more.

The hanyou continued pacing until she felt a familiar energy appear in the clearing she turned around to see Hiei waiting for her. His blank eyes watched her and she felt a shudder come from the gem she wore around her neck. Nikki grasped the gem in a reassuring manner hoping that Hiei felt her energy as she felt his. He stood in the same spot, not approaching her, only waiting.

"I see that you have kept your end of our deal," Kanjou/Hiei said.

"I have," Nikki said shortly.

"Very good, now follow your beloved," Kanjou/Hiei said.

Nikki followed the fire demon through a portal into the Makai. They traveled through the forest and soon a fortress appeared before the hanyou and fire demon. Hiei led the way in through the front gate and Nikki saw Yusuke standing among Kanjou's mindless guards. So she was right that bastard is controlling him. Hiei went into the fortress and led the way to a richly decorated throne room where Kanjou sat waiting.

He smiled as Nikki stepped across the threshold. He stood and walked toward the hanyou. Nikki glared at him her amber eyes glowing dangerously. Her hand rested on the hilt of her katana prepared to draw it when the time came. At the moment Kanjou still had the upper hand now that he controlled both Hiei and Yusuke Urameshi.

"Ah, you beauty is even grander in person," Kanjou said reaching out to caress her cheek.

Nikki dropped down into a defensive stance prepared to attack if he tried that again. Kanjou only laughed before walking back to his throne. He snapped his fingers and two demons appeared. They shackled Nikki's wrists and ankles together making her a prisoner. One demon removed her katana, throwing it away. Nikki felt a strange energy coming from the shackles and a sudden loss of spirit energy.

"Those my dear were specially made for you. Each shackle was forge and inlaid with one of my hairs. It gives me easy access to your spirit energy," Kanjou said laughing maniacally, "Soon all your energy will be mine."

Soon sounds of a battle were heard from the court yard signaling the arrival of Daashu Mairoushi and Youko Kurama. Kanjou turned on a kind of mirror allowing him to see what was happening down below them.

"I see that Daashu has arrived. And what's this Youko Kurama as well. Hmm, interesting. I would of though the spell would of killed him already. No matter, he won't survive the fight. I can fell his spirit energy and it is very weak," Kanjou commented, "You should watch this my dear. It is quite entertaining."

The only answer he received was a feral growl from Nikki. She stared at Hiei, her eyes pleading with him to wake up. The silver haired girl scanned the room hoping to spot her katana. She saw it at the far end of the room near the wall. Her eyes then fell upon a small delicate silver bell with a sparkling blue feather inlaid upon it. She smile to herself knowing that she has the chance to destroy the bell. Now she only had to wait for the proper moment. 

Nikki heard Kanjou shout out at what he saw in his mirror. The hanyou noticed a Neko Youkai walk into the room and her eyes lighted upon Nikki. Nikki shivered involuntarily as the Neko Youkai's gaze stayed on her. The youkai's eyes were so cold, devoid of feeling, and full of hate that seemed directed towards the young hanyou girl. Kanjou shouted once more, this time also shattering the mirror. Nikki just watched the demon waiting for the proper moment to shatter the bell.

"you've seemed to have underestimated your control over the spirit detective," the neko youkai said cold humor in her voice.

'So that's why the sudden outburst. Yusuke broke free of Kanjou's mind control,' Nikki thought to herself, 'Well that gives me hope for Hiei to also break his once I destroy the bell.'

"Never mind that, soon I will have all the energy I need to control the realms," Kanjou said pulling in a little of Nikki's energy causing her to moan.

The door to the throne room burst open allowing Yusuke and Daashu to enter in. Nikki felt relieved, but soon Daashu's face turned to anger as Kanjou commanded Hiei to hold his katana up to Nikki's neck. The hanyou girl froze when she felt the cool metal of Hiei's katana upon her throat.

"Kanjou release my daughter, Now," Daashu demanded.

"No, I don't think so," Kanjou said and commanded Hiei to press the blade harder to Nikki's neck drawing blood, "Any closer and she will have a new smile."

The neko youkai stepped from the shadows and Daashu's eyes went wide, "Rishi?"

"Yes my sweetest, your Rishi pet," Rishi said in a sickly sweet voice.

"But I saw you get killed," Daashu said.

"You only saw me getting attacked and then assumed I had died as you ran away with your tails between you legs," Rishi said, "Now I have come to exact my revenge for you abandonment. Once I am through with you then I will take care of you filthy ningen wife."

"You leave Reya out of this," Daashu said pulling his saber from behind his back.

"Very well, you first," Rishi said pulling two sabers from behind her back, "Argg!"

Rishi screamed as she ran at Daashu. He barely had enough time to block the blow from the first blade as the second one came down for a blow of it's own. Yusuke stood off to the side watching as Nikki was still being held by Hiei his blade pressed against her neck. The blade was slowly being stained by the slow trickle of blood escaping the nick on her neck.

'Yusuke,' Nikki said in his mind, 'Just listen don't talk. I'm going to get the feather to release from the bell. Once it is off destroy it with a quick, powerful blast from your spirit gun. Do you understand?'

Yusuke nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. Nikki checked to make sure Kanjou's attention was upon her father and the neko youkai. The hanyou girl changed into her kitsune form startling Hiei enough to loosen his grip on his blade. She quickly ducked under the blade and ran towards her katana sitting on the floor. As she reached it and brought it up Hiei's blade came down. She blocked the blow, but only barely. 

Nikki saw the bell and closed her eyes drawing in a huge amount of energy creating a ball in her hand. She threw it at the bell hitting it squarely. The feather withered and fell to the floor, dead. The hanyou girl shielded her eyes from the bright flash as the bell shattered into thousands of pieces, thanks to Yusuke's spirit gun. There was a wash of light that passed over the group before dissipating.

"Impossible!" Kanjou shouted out, "No matter, because of you energy burst I now have what I need to control the realms."

Nikki wavered on her feet before going into a dive for the dropped katana, "Come on Hiei snap out of it."

Yusuke went after Kanjou sending blasts from his spirit gun at him. Nikki tried to watch the battle hoping to find the key to her shackles. Unfortunately Hiei was still in attack mode, obviously told not to allow the young kitsune to get away. Nikki parried with Hiei, her bonds limiting her movements severely. She felt three more very familiar people come into the room as well as a hand full of lower class demons. Soon she saw Kurama, not Youko, but the newly freed ningen half, slicing a few demons in half using his rose whip. Nikki blocked another potentially dangerous blow from the fire demon.

'Kurama, a little help here,' Nikki thought to the red haired teen.

Nikki dove and rolled away from Hiei's fire attack, her shoulder though was burned. Kurama ran towards the younger kitsune but was prevented by more lower class demons coming into the room. Kazuma Kuwabara and Botan were busy trying to dispense with the demons nearest them. Her father and the neko youkai were no where in the room. Yusuke was busy using his fists against Kanjou, who wasn't ever breathing hard as he dodged the spirit detectives punches. Nikki dodge yet another deadly blow from Hiei's katana, only this time she wasn't quick enough. The blade cut deeply into her shoulder and back drawing blood instantly.

Nikki fought back her exhaustion as she continued to exchange blows with the fire demon. The chains around her ankles and wrists seemed to grow heavier by the minute. The kitsune knew that her spirit energy was getting dangerously low. Nikki tried to dodge another blow, but fell to her knees. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow to fell her, but none came. She opened her eyes and saw the fire demon struggling against some vines wrapped around him. Kurama came next to Nikki and helped her to her feet.

"Kurama," Nikki began, "Can you remove these bonds?"

Kurama tried to break the bonds, "Only the key can unlock them."

"Great," Nikki said sarcastically, "Kanjou must have the key. Keep Hiei busy while I go take care of this Youkai scum."

"You're not strong enough," Kurama said, but she didn't hear him through her rage.

Nikki made her way over to where Yusuke stood in front of Kanjou preparing yet another attack. She set her hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of the spirit detective. She held out her blade, cocking her head to the side and smiled. Kanjou pulled a blade out from beside the throne also ready the battle to come. Nikki ran at the demon screaming out her rage as she swung at Kanjou. The demon did a back flip to avoid the blow, kicking Nikki in the back. The hanyou girl stumbled and grimaced in pain as her shoulder and back wounds opened further.

She turned around in time to block the blade coming at her. Soon the two were locked in a game of wits as one was slowly losing energy and the other slowly gaining it. After a few minutes of parries, Nikki's blade was knocked from her hands. Kanjou stood over her, his blade positioned for the final blow. Nikki closed her eyes and began drawing in her last bit of energy. She grabbed Kanjou by the wrists.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Overloading you circuits," Nikki said as she let go all her spirit energy into the demon.

He screamed as the energy ripped through his body. He was thrown against the far wall where he lay panting heavily. Nikki laid her head down on the cool stone floor her vibrant silver eyes now dull as her life began to leave her. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama all stopped in their battles and saw Kanjou lying like a lifeless rag doll against the wall. Nikki on the other hand was lying in a pool of her blood breathing very shallowly as she fought to keep a grip on this world.

The four friends ran to her side to try and save the kitsune girl. Hiei continued to stare blankly, but his once cloudy crimson eyes were beginning to clear up. Daashu ran into the throne room and saw his daughter teetering on the edge of death. He went to her side and knew her wounds were too severe and she was dying. He lifted her head into his lap. Her now cloudy silver eyes locked onto his.

"Father is he dead?" she asked.

"No only unconscious," Daashu answered.

"Has Hiei been freed yet? Is his mind his own?" the kitsune girl asked almost pleading.

Daashu glanced at Hiei seeing his eyes still blank, "No, not yet."

Nikki began to cry, "I have failed him. I have failed all of you."

"No you haven't," Daashu said.

"I love you," was the last thing her lips whispered as her eyes went dark.

"No!" Daashu cried out.

Hiei felt Nikki's life energy leave her and then nothing but cold. He fought to free himself from his plant prison that Kurama had used to stop him from killing Nikki. He felt ashamed that he allowed himself to be controlled by this demon. And now the one person he allowed himself to love has left this world because of him. Kurama heard the feral growl escape from someone's throat behind him. The fox demon turned to see Hiei struggling still against the plants. Kurama stepped over to him curious.

"Fox if you do not release me I will hang you upside down from a tree by your tails and use you as a pinata," Hiei growled.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei just answered using his famous, "Hn."

"Yup that's you," Kurama said loosing the plants so the fire demon could escape.

"Are you ok Hiei?" Botan asked concerned for the fire demon['s health.

"I am fine, now where is that demon scum that took her life," Hiei demanded obviously angry.

"Behind you," Kanjou said with a snarl.

Everyone stared at the demon noticing a strange glowing aura around him. Hiei recognized the energy as Nikki's. The demon shot blasts of energy at everyone still breathing. Each person hit was thrown into the back wall. Hiei stood and faced Kanjou. He took off his head band revealing his jagan eye which opened. He threw off his cloak revealing a well toned chest and abs (back you drooling Hentai's, back). His tattoo on his arm began glowing and all Kanjou could do was watch in awe at what was occurring.

"Dragon of the Black Flame attack," Hiei said (I think that is his ultimate attack any ways)…

As he said that the tattoo transformed into a huge dragon that instantly fired its flame at Kanjou. Kanjou screamed in agony as the flames slowly destroyed him. Soon only a pile of ashes were left of the demon and the dragon was once again a tattoo on Hiei's arm. The fire demon sat down on the ground wanting nothing more than to sleep, his battered body agreeing fully with him. His shoulder bled freely from the wound he was commanded to inflict upon himself by Kanjou. His broken arm also throbbed from the excessive use during his sword battle against Nikki.

He made his way to her side and soon let a single tear. It slid down his cheek and did not solidify until it landed on her forehead. The smoky red colored gem began glowing brighter and brighter until everyone had to look away. Hiei's eyes were wide open as his body began giving Nikki part of his life energy. Soon it died down and when Yusuke and company turned around they saw Hiei unconscious on the ground.

But what was really amazing was the fact that the gem on Nikki's forehead glowed and she was breathing. She was still unconscious, but she was alive. Botan just cried happily as Yusuke and Kuwabara danced around. Kurama smiled broadly and Daashu just hugged his daughter, happy that she was alive.

"Um guys?" Yusuke began as the floor shook suddenly, "I think we should leave before we become the next victims."

"Alright, I will get us a portal at the edge of the forest," Botan said scurrying out of the room and into the forest.

Daashu picked up his daughter and led the way out of the throne room. Kurama then followed carrying Hiei, Yusuke was next, and Kuwabara brought up the rear. The procession reached the clearing where Botan waited with a portal to Genkai's Temple. They all headed to the temple exhausted, beaten, sore, and confused. Soon Genkai led each person to a room of their own, except for Nikki and Hiei. Genkai had suggested putting them into a room together only because they are severely injured. Once the fighter were healed and resting Koenma appeared.

"Genkai, they have returned safe and sound?" Koenma inquired.

"Well depends upon you definition of 'safe and sound'," Genkai said.

"Well how are they then," he asked a little more urgent.

"All of them are exhausted, sword wounds, burns, concussions, fat lips, swollen eyes, broken bones, depleted spirit energy, and the list goes on," Genkai began, "But Hiei and Nikita are the worse off. Apparently Nikita actually died, but something happened with one of Hiei's tears and she was brought back to life."

"Will they be okay?" Koenma asked concerned.

"Yes they will," Genkai said, "Now go finish your work. I will contact you if anything changes."

"Arigato," Koenma said disappearing from the room.

Genkai walked into Hiei and Nikki's room watching them, "Get better guys."

__

* Begin Dream Sequence *

Hiei walked into an open field, the sun shining down warming his skin. He sat down on the grass just staring off into space thinking. He felt another presence in the clearing, turning to see Nikki walking towards him. She was wearing a silver colored gown that came off the shoulders. She sat down on the grass next to him pulling her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. The Koorime/Fire gem glowed softly on her forehead. The two youkai continued to stare off into space thinking.

"Hiei?" Nikki began.

"Hn?" Hiei said.

"How did you break free of the spell?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly, but when I felt your life energy leave you all I could think about was to kill him and avenge your death," Hiei told her honestly.

Nikki just fixed her amber, silver, and crimson eyes on the sky above and thought that one of the clouds looked like Inuyasha. She was pulled out of thought by Hiei.

"How did you come back to life?" he asked.

"I didn't do any thing. It was you who brought me back," Nikki said, "Your love for me created the tear gem on my forehead to share life energies."

"What do you mean?" he asked curious.

"The gem plastered to my forehead linked our energies and my body, devoid of all life energy drew in yours to bring me back to life," Nikki explained.

"So basically if I were to become gravely injured I would draw upon your life energy to survive," Hiei said.

"Yup," Nikki said, "Give me you katana."

Hiei handed the hanyou girl his katana and she began doing something to it. He was about to question her when she handed it back to him. He saw that on the blade near the handle was the first tear gem he gave her. He was puzzled as to why she would give up the gem. She smiled sweetly at him before getting up and walking away.

* End Dream Sequence *

Hiei woke up to find that a week had passed by. He turned over and saw Nikki lying on the futon next to him. He remembered the dream he had, it was so vivid and felt real. He pulled out his Katana and saw the smoky red gem imbedded into the blade.

'So it did happen,' he thought to himself.

Nikki stirred on the futon and woke up. She sat up slowly and noticed Hiei watching her. She smiled at him before walking to him. She sat down on the bed and took his hand into her. They sat that way in silence for a while not wanting to break the calming silence. Genkai came in announcing to the youkai's that it was time for them to leave. Hiei released her hand and leapt into the forest. Nikki shrugged before gathering up her own katana, thanking Genkai and Yukina, and walked outside.

Her father hugged her and led her away from the temple. Nikki could feel Hiei's eyes on her as she left the temple area. Later that night after all her friends had left she went to her room hoping to get a good nights sleep before school tomorrow. She opened her window to let in the cool breeze. Nikki heard a quiet thump behind her. Before she could react someone had wrapped their arms around her. She turned and saw Hiei. He smiled at her.

'Kami he's cute when he smiles,' Nikki thought.

Hiei continued to stare at her, "What?"

He stepped closer and then unexpectantly pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted not long, but the lingering effects would last for days. Nikki for once was speechless. Hiei smirked at her reaction and she hit him with her pillow. Soon an all out pillow war began. The two teens collapsed onto Nikki's bed trying to catch their breath.

"Nikki would you like to go out for some sweet snow after that school thing you do?" Hiei inquired.

"I would love to," Nikki said.

Hiei stood up and walked to the window prepared to leap into the tree. He kissed Nikki once more before leaping out of the window.

'Kami I love her,' Hiei thought to himself smiling and strolling down the side walk.

Nikki sat down on her bed seeing stars in front of her eyes as she thought, 'I cannot believe he actually kissed me.'

Nikki laid down and fell into a wonderful sleep dreaming of Hiei…

__

Me:I can't believe its finished… and Hiei smiling and strolling down the side walk just like a ningen boy in love, amazing…

Hiei:Shut it baka Authoress before something bad befalls you * takes Katana from above computer *

Me:That's mine, given rightfully to me by Dragon Ladysupreme so hands off * snatches it from him and puts it back into the make shift shrine * 

Hiei:* Sweat drops * Crazy Baka Ningen Authoress…

Me:Careful I still have the power to make your love suffer an agonizing death Muwhahahaha * does a crazy dance around room *

Nikki:Well anyway it is time for thank you's * ties up authoress and gags her *:

Okay everyone just so you know this is an edit, at the time when I originally posted none of my new reviews had appeared so no onto the actual thanks…

Dragon Ladysupreme: I am so sorry about taking Sesshomaru from you * Hands glaring Sessy back to Dragon Ladysupreme, takes Tensusiega clone with glee and shudders at the thought of Kuwabaka oops gomen Kuwabara naked * and thank you for all the wonderful reviews and look for my second fic it will be a YYH/Inuyasha cross over see bottom…

Emma Beeken: thanks for all of your encouraging reviews and am happy that you loved the story, keep an eye out for my YYH/Inuyasha cross over (see bottom…) it will involve the same original characters as this one plus many more…

yuki san1: Hey gomen about the ending of the fourth chapter but I just had to end it that way… but I am very happy ^_^ that you love it and yes I am writing a sequel of sorts, an YYH/Inuyasha cross over (see bottom)

Me:I think I am back to normal no so please, please let me go. I have another fic to write, 

Nikki:Um,.. No not yet anyways.

Me:please * gives puppy dog eyes *

Nikki:oh alright * releases authoress' bonds *

Me:Hahahaha I'm free now I will take over the world, pulls out Tetseiga and Tenseiga… * sees computer on sits down and begins typing next fic *

Nikki:* wipes sweat from brow * thank goodness for the computer. * starts reading what authoress is typing * What you are sending me to Feudal Japan, I get to meet Inuyasha, but what about the others, like Hiei…

Me:You will just have to see, and that is really my next fic in progress, Nikki is sent to Feudal Japan where she meets the Inuyasha crew, the YYH crew will have to find away to get to her before some thing happens. Tune in for YYH and the Feudal Japan adventure (gomen title still needs work) * goes back to typing *

Nikki:Please read and review and see you in the next fic…


End file.
